Una nueva adicción
by yoxitha94
Summary: Bra era una chica de una buena familia de clase alta. Bardock era un veinteañero de clase media en rehabilitación por el abuso de drogas. A pesar de todo se complementaban bien satisfaciendo las carencias del otro mientras salían de sus infiernos personales. Antes publicado bajo el título: "Mi nueva droga eres tú".
1. Capítulo 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción  
**

**.**

Era sábado por la tarde cuando Goku veía tranquilamente televisión, dos de sus hijos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, el tercero había salido durante la mañana sin dar ni una señal del momento en el que regresaría, últimamente lo hacía seguido.

El hombre dejo escapar una carcajada antes de que el sonido de las llaves en la puerta llamará su atención. Sin una expresión facial determinada, se levantó del sofá creyendo que se trataba de su esposa volviendo de comprar, imaginaba que traería una cantidad inimaginable de bolsas y no le quedaba más que ayudarla antes de que empezará a tirar fuego por la boca, pero se había equivocado. Se trataba de Bardock quien había llegado tambaleándose, no apestaba a alcohol como se esperaría al ver a una persona tan descompuesta a primera vista. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y antes de poder dar un paso al interior de la casa se desplomó sufriendo convulsiones.

—Goten, Gohan ¡BAJEN! —gritó desesperado, los jovenes bajaron corriendo las escaleras atendiendo al llamado angustiado de su padre.

—¿Qué pas…? —la pregunta del mayor quedo inconclusa, sintió miedo ante la imagen de su hermano en el suelo y con algo similar a espuma saliendo de su boca.

—Rápido Goten enciende el auto. Gohan trae algo para que no muerda su lengua —ordenó el padre.

Los hombres actuaron lo más rápido posible. Goku llevó en sus brazos al joven hasta el vehículo, acomodándolo en el asiento trasero junto con Gohan —el mayor de los tres—, quien se preocuparía en caso de que volvieran los temblores y no ocurriera algo más grave. Con cuidado revisó los brazos y manos de Bardock sin encontrar pistas que guiarán a un posible diagnóstico. La situación trajo recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, pero en lugar de eso sacudieron su mente. El remordimiento y la culpa calaron en sus huesos, la sensación de la sangre y vidrio roto en sus manos hicieron que temiera que esto también fuera su culpa desde aquel día se sentía el responsable de todo lo malo que ocurría con el veinteañero.

—Papá, no tiene marcas en los brazos ni en los dedos —dijo finalmente.

Goku conducía a toda velocidad sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras. Al llegar al hospital los paramédicos se encargaron de estabilizarlo y llevarlo a la sala de urgencias. El padre se mostraba preocupado sobre todo después de avisarle a su esposa del incidente; los tres hombres se quedaron en la sala de espera, los minutos pasaban lentamente y cada uno parecía tener más segundos que el anterior.

Gohan vio como sus padres se abrazaron cuando llegó Milk con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, él trataba de calmarla alentándola a esperar la respuesta del médico a cargo. Las manos del joven sudaban por los nervios parecía que era chico tonto de quince rogando por no haber dejado ciego su hermanito de once años.

—¿Cómo está Bardock?

La pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Gohan. Observó como Goten se dirigía al médico y a sus padres, la mirada triste del jefe de hogar le molestaba ya que destacaba en ser alegre, subir el ánimo de todos y ahora era él quien necesitaba de todos para escuchar la noticia.

seriedad era muy notoria en su voz algo que molestaba a los chicos ya que su padre se destacaba por ser de carácter alegre

—Tuvo una sobredosis, se encuentra estable por ahora, lo dejaremos en observación esta noche y ver como evoluciona a los medicamentos. —respondió con un tono serio y que parecía alarmante.

—Pero no tenía marcas en sus brazos ni dedos ya… ya no se droga —agregó Gohan

—Eso les hizo creer, las marcas están en sus muslos. Si continua así no tendrá una vida larga. La secretaria les puede informar sobre el plan antidrogas y rehabilitación.

Goku se cubrió el rostro con sus manos evitando las lágrimas, preguntándose cuanto lo descuido para que terminará de ese modo. A su parecer había fracasado como padre y eso acompañado de una gran impotencia al recordar las charlas que tenían las que no llegaron a nada inclusive cuando le afirmaba que podía confiar y apoyarlo para salir de esa horrible vida y, aun así, el joven prometía y prometía cosas que nunca cumplía además cuando Bardock no tenía dinero para pagar su adicción robaba cosas de la casa, lo que más le dolió a Milk fue el servicio de plata que fue un obsequio de bodas por parte de su ya fallecida madre; él muchacho incluso había sido encarcelado un par de veces por desórdenes públicos. Goku pagaba las multas o fianza, aunque tuviese que pedir algún préstamo o tener que trabajar horas extras para conseguir el dinero, hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo, no podía darle la espalda

—Gracias —respondió Goten, estrechando su mano con la del médico despidiéndose. Hasta ahora era el único que no parecía conmocionado —papá hay que hacer algo, supongo que has notado que hablar con él no funciona y si le das como opción eso de la rehabilitación va a dar el discurso de siempre de que va cambiar blablablá.

El tiempo pasó y cada miembro de la familia siguió con su vida con la constante incertidumbre de cuando regresaría y si realmente podría sanar. Al cumplirse doce meses y medio de aquel incidente Bardock volvió a su hogar; bastaron con pasar nueve días en su propia casa para tomar una decisión que tanto tiempo tuvo en mente, salió temprano en la mañana y luego de cuatro largas horas haciendo papeleo.

Comenzaba a nublarse amenazando con llover, traía en su mano derecha unas hojas aún dudaba de su elección, pero ya estaba harto de las discusiones con su madre así que simplemente lo hacía por complacerla a ver si algún día podía sentirse orgullosa de él. Abrió la puerta con sus llaves, entró sin decir nada, tiró la carpeta con papeles encima de la mesita del living y se desplomó en el sofá observando el techo de color blanco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gohan, entrando al salón principal mientras le daba un sorbo a su café sin azúcar.

—Sí —soltó un suspiro y decidió contarles a sus hermanos lo que había hecho —Seré oficialmente universitario en unas semanas.

—Bardock eso es genial —La sonrisa de Gohan era inmensa, estaba feliz por él. Goten por su parte se sentó en el suelo revisando los papales que había traído, se trataba de su horario, boleta de matrícula y el folleto con la malla de las asignaturas.

—¿Preparador físico? —preguntó Goten, como si hubiese leído mal.

—¿Qué esperabas? No soy inteligente como ustedes, pero esto se me hace fácil —los hermanos se miraron y asintieron convencidos. —¿Dónde está mamá?

—Salió después que discutieron y aún no ha vuelto.

—Son las siete, puede que haya ido a buscar a papá al trabajo —añadió Gohan.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para la matrícula? —preguntó el mayor frunciendo el ceño. Bardock le dio la espalda apoyando su cara contra el respaldo del sofá —¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Vendí algunas cosas que ya no necesito.

—Volviste hace poco y ya estas metido en cosas turbias —la decepción en la voz de Gohan era notoria. Goten por su parte lo miró con repugnancia, había momentos en que lo odiaba por hacer que toda la familia lo pase mal por su culpa.

—De que estuve metido en esa mierda de la rehabilitación no me drogo, solo era cosas que ya no necesitaba.

—Se me olvidaba, llamó tu loquero y dijo que tenían una cita el viernes a las tres —cambió el tema Goten y de cierto modo burlándose y tratando de quitar un poco la tensión que se había formado. —Oye siempre tuve una duda.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, acomodándose para verlo a la cara.

—¿Alguna vez compartiste jeringa? Porque si no lo sabías hay algo llamado sida.

—Eso lo sé tonto —respondió con fastidio.

Gohan tomó los papeles que había estado revisado con anterioridad el menor de los tres.

—Con lo que vendiste no podías juntar tanto dinero ¿Cómo pagaste?

—Lo llevaba juntando de hace días.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —continúo con el interrogatorio el mayor.

—No lo robe si es lo que insinúas —respondió violentamente, levantándose del sillón quedando frente a Gohan —me tuvieron un año en ese maldito internado ¿crees que después de eso sería tan imbécil de volver hacerlo de forma tan descuidada?

—¡ERES UN IMBECIL! —gritó el mayor, dándole un empujón que envió a Bardock de vuelta al sofá —¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que nos preocupamos!? nos importa lo que te pase, queremos que estés bien.

—¡TRABAJE! Estos últimos cinco días con turnos cortos, gané el dinero de forma limpia no te preocupes.

Deseaba quitar la tensión, desvió la mirada buscando el control del televisor al encenderse estaban pasando su película favorita _Sherk 2_ él no lo admitía, pero aún tenía gustos algo infantiles. Era el momento en que el ogro y el burro se encontraban con el gato con botas por primera vez. La atención del joven de la cicatriz estaba al cien por ciento en la pantalla hasta que el timbre sonó. Los tres quitaron la mirada de la animación, cruzaron una mirada entre ellos para que alguno tomase la iniciativa hasta que el menor decidió pararse e ir abrir la puerta, tal como había mencionado Gohan sus padres venían juntos.

Goku tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que lo habían ascendido a gerente de ventas.

—Chicos les trajimos sus helados favoritos —dijo Milk, dejando sus bolsas de compras sobre la mesa y revolviéndolas para darles a _sus niños_ su postre, para ella siempre serían sus bebés, aunque Gohan tuviese 25, Bardock 22 y el pequeño Goten 20 años.

—Gracias mamá —respondió el menor de los tres, mientras desesperado abría el pote con helado de chocolate con almendras para todos era el mismo sabor evitando así discusiones, en el fondo aun eran niños.

—Mamá, papá —la voz de Bardock hizo que sus padres le dirigieran la mirada, aunque sus gestos se volvieron duros, siempre que él abría la boca comenzaban las discusiones siendo el pan de cada día para la familia Son.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Goku, el muchacho se llevaba mejor con su padre ya que trataba de comprenderlo antes de juzgarlo.

—Relájense no es algo malo, entré a la universidad mañana comienzan las clases.

Goku lo abrazo con alegría, más que alegría orgullo porque no era común que Bardock tomara la iniciativa y mucho menos si implicaban algo relacionado con el estudio o trabajo

—Es la mejor notica que nos has dado en mucho tiempo —Milk sonreía satisfecha, abrazándolo, por fin su oveja descarriada hacia algo con su vida. —Bardock me alegro por la decisión que tomaste ahora mis tres niños serán universitarios —este correspondía al último año de Gohan. Goten iba por su segundo año sin retrasarse con ninguna asignatura al igual que su hermano mayor y que Bardock entrara era un gran paso —Estoy tan contenta ¿Qué les gustaría cenar? Para celebrar que su hermano por fin está asentando cabeza.

—¡Hamburguesas!

—¡Espagueti!

—¡Estofado!

—¡Lasaña!

Los cuatro hombres indicaron su platillo favorito a unísono no estaba muy claro quien dijo que, se miraron mal por no coincidir.

—Ni sueñen que les haré menús distintos, comeremos espagueti como pidió Bardock ya que él es el motivo de esta cena.

—¿Entonces para que nos preguntaste a todos? —reclamó un caprichoso Goten.

—Si él tiene razón Milk, no es justo —lo apoyó su padre, con mirada de perrito triste.

—Goku ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? Bien lo haremos por edad hoy la petición de Bardock, mañana la de Goku, luego viene Gohan y por último Goten.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el último? no es justo.

—Eso te pasa por ser un bebé —se burló el festejado revolvió los cabellos del menor —no te pongas a llorar.

Fastidiado se fue a sentar al sofá y cambio la TV.

—¡No la cambies estaba viendo eso! —se quejó el de cabellos alborotados cuando su hermanito cambio el canal donde pasaban el comercial de la película Ted.

—Has notado que Ted se parece a como era su nombre ¿Bomber? Te acuerdas llorón "mami se rompió mi osito".

Bardock a los cinco años tenía un oso de felpa blanco que vestía chaqueta y sombrero de bombero. Era su favorito, pero el pequeño Goten de tres años quería ver como luciría sin el gorro y tantas veces jalándolo le descoció gran parte de la cabeza que se unía al cuerpo del felpudo juguete. Sabía que su hermano se pondría furioso creyó que la mejor idea sería hacerle creer que se había roto solo escondiéndolo bajo las frazadas del dueño del peluche. Quien al encontrarlo empezó a llorar sin control hasta que su madre lo arreglo. Bardock aún conservaba el oso que mantenía _"escondido"_ en su armario todos en la familia sabían que estaba ahí, pero no decían nada pues era lo único que él joven en realidad atesoraba o le traía nostalgia tanto así que lo llevo con él al centro de rehabilitación pensando que sus familiares no lo notarían.

—¡Cállate!

El menor corría con el control del televisor en la mano mientras el otro le perseguía, accidentalmente empujaron a Gohan haciendo que su helado cayera al suelo y de paso manchándole la camiseta, sin pensárselo dos veces se fue tras ellos.

—¡NO CORRAN DENTRO DE LA CASA O VAN A ROMPER ALGO! —gritó Milk, en un fallido intento de controlar a sus bestias. Goku los miraba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenían un cálido momento familiar.

—Volvió a ser el de siempre —dijo mientras se acercaba su esposa abrazándola por la espalda.

Las semanas pasaron, las vacaciones acabaron y llegó el inicio del período escolar. Los jóvenes se fueron juntos en el automóvil de Gohan, vivían a las afueras de la ciudad y su destino estaba a una hora, el viaje era tranquilo hablaron temas triviales hasta llegar a la universidad. Bardock se apresuró a bajarse, regresando a la entrada había visto a un viejo conocido que no era exactamente de su agrado.

—Dudo que tengas clientes por estos alrededores ¿Qué haces aquí? —ya estaba frente aquel hombre y no dudo en encararlo.

—Bardock así que los rumores eran ciertos, saliste por fin de ese circo lleno de locos y ¿ahora te haces un niño bueno? —se burló.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Nappa? No te debo nada el trato ya se terminó —para ese entonces tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados esperando el momento para usarlos.

—Cálmate chico no te pongas así solo venía a ver a mi mejor cliente y apoyarlo en su primer día, suerte —el sarcasmo era más que evidente en la última palabra —tengo mejor mercancía a ti te la puedo dejar en un precio especial y de regalo te daré un gramo extra y sabes bien que nunca lo hago —sin decir más se marchó.

Bardock tenía un semblante serio no se le ocurrió que responder porque colocaba en duda la propuesta. Se decía a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, su cuerpo ahora estaba limpio y no quería volver a pasar por todos los malestares otra vez, pero… ¿lo valía? Sacudió la cabeza y regreso a las instalaciones buscando su salón, lo encontró rápidamente, se ubicaba en el quinto piso; en el primer bloque tuvieron clases de anatomía donde pasaron las generalidades y conceptos claves, de todo lo que habló el profesor recordaba que algunas de esas cosas las había visto cuando estaba en secundaria.

Transcurrida hora y media la clase de se dio por terminada Bardock guardó sus cosas en su mochila, con la intención de ir a la cafetería ubicada en el primer piso. Se sentía ansioso sobre todo después de ver a Nappa y para ello necesitaba un poco de cafeína. Bajaba las escaleras y mientras llegaba al descanso del tercer piso apareció de sorpresa una chica de ojos azules que subía corriendo, ninguno de los dos sabía que venía una persona delante, razón por la cual chocaron inevitablemente; como acto reflejo Bardock tomó la mano de la joven evitando que cayera. Todo quedó en grito ahogado por parte de ella hasta que sintió el fuerte agarre alrededor de su muñeca y al abrir sus ojos los posó en los negros de él.

—Ten cuidado —sin decir más prosiguió con su camino sin tomarle importancia.

Cuando por fin Bra notó que ya había pasado el incidente quiso agradecerle al joven la ayuda, pero ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para ir detrás de él.

—Rayos voy tarde luego se las daré…

Bra se había levantado temprano esa mañana para elegir el vestuario adecuado para su primer día, aunque termino dándose muchas vueltas se puso lo primero que encontró, no alcanzo a tomar desayuno y llego tarde. Para su fortuna la puerta de salón a esas horas todavía permanecía abierta y su profesor aún no llegaba. La mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados había más alumnos de los que esperaba, por suerte para ella aun queda un puesto libre junto a una rubia, sin pensárselo dos veces fue hablarle.

—Hola ¿Está ocupado? —preguntó, apuntando la mesa.

—No —se veía incluso más tímida de lo que lucía.

—Soy Bra mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó amablemente a la joven.

—Marron un gusto conocerte Bra.

—Creo es mi día de suerte me salve de rodar por las escaleras, llegue a tiempo y alcance un asiento.

Antes que llegara el docente las muchachas comenzaron a conocerse tenían muchas cosas en común, y la joven Brief descubrió que su compañera no era para nada tímida al entrar en confianza.

—Buenos días alumnos. Primero que nada, les dejaré las cosas claras para las siguientes clases cuando cierre la puerta ni se molesten en tocar si llegan tarde no los dejare entrar, segundo la historia del arte es algo complicada así que pónganle mucho empeño si no quieren retrasarse.

Las nuevas amigas cruzaron una mirada de terror, el hombre se veía que era bastante estricto, pero de todas formas estar en la universidad era una de las mejores experiencias para las chicas.

Al cabo de dos horas y media desde que tuvo anatomía Bardock descansaba en el campus esas horas libres recostado bajo un árbol escuchando música a todo volumen claro que con los audífonos puestos, miró la hora y se levantó para ir a su próxima clase la que empezaría en quince minutos. Al incorporarse y dar unos cuantos pasos frente a él pudo reconocer a la chica de la escalera, quien le envió una sonrisa. Al no saber cómo reaccionar prefirió ignorarla y continuar su rumbo.

—¿Era él? —preguntó Marron tras conocer el incidente de la mañana.

—Sí, quiero darle las gracias.

—¿Bueno y que esperas? Es lindo —la molesto codeándola —apúrate se está yendo.

—Se veía un poco molesto, mejor en otra ocasión.

* * *

La empecé a publicar en el 2014 Bajo el título: "Mi nueva droga eres tú" ahora creo me gusta "Una nueva adicción" ¿Adivinen quien la retomo? La borré y la publicó de nuevo ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo que estaba usando mal el guion!? Ahora si esta con una acentuación mejorada y espero que la puntuación también.

Espero les guste, saluditos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

Más relajado ya que sus clases habían acabado decidió ir a ver a sus viejos amigos que no veía hace más de un año. Al cabo de quince minutos de caminar estaba parado frente a la casa de su mejor amigo una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Tocó el timbre y en segundos le abrieron la puerta, el hombre que estaba tras ella se refregó los ojos como si lo estuviesen engañando.

—Bardock. Hermano Volviste —dijo mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior.

—¿Dijiste Bardock o fue mi idea? —una joven de cabello negro y largo se asomó a la puerta para confirmar su sospecha —¡BARDOCK! —gritó a todo pulmón.

La otra muchacha lo vio y de igual modo salió a su encuentro. Ambas se abalanzaron a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó Fasha, cortando la cercanía.

—Como un mes —respondió al sacar cuentas mentales.

—¡CRETINO! ¡SALISTE HACE DOS SEMANAS Y NO TE DIGNABAS HACER UNA MALDITA LLAMADA!

—Hanasia cálmate, debió estar ocupado por eso no llamo ¿cierto? —Fasha le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa al de cabellos alborotados, que lo obligo a asentir al sentirse intimidado por la chica.

—¿Por qué no llamaste cuando estabas en la clínica? —insistió la chica de largos cabellos.

—Podía hablar cinco minutos un día a la semana y el número obligado era el de mi papá.

—Hanasia para con el interrogatorio —le reprocho Toma —pasa hay cervezas heladas dentro.

Los amigos le contaron lo más relevante a Bardock para dejarlo al tanto de las últimas noticias como lo fue el encarcelamiento de Zarbon hace dos meses por dispararle a un policía y cosas de ese tipo. El de cabellos alborotados por fin se sentía como en casa además de estar más tranquilo ya no tenía que preocuparse nunca más de esas malditas y aburridas terapias en grupo, por fin era libre. Pasadas unas horas ya estaban borrachos no eran muy conscientes de las tonterías que decían. Fasha era la graciosa hablaba tantas estupideces que los demás no podían parar de reír.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir —interrumpió Bardock mirando la hora en su móvil con una mínima dificultad.

—Lo tienes al revés Sherlock —dijo Toma riéndose. El de cabellos alborotados lo giró y según la hora Gohan estaría por terminar su última clase.

—Te he extrañado mucho estos meses ¿Por qué no te quedas un ratito más conmigo? —dijo Hanasia guiñándole un ojo.

—No puedo, esas pastillas…

Toma abrió los ojos como platos, creía entender el problema de su amigo y la mención a las supuestas píldoras. Ambos se miraron pensando lo mismo.

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra decirlo es solo que no —sus amigos podían notar que la cerveza le había afectado, pronunciaba las palabras muy acentuadas haciendo más énfasis en las "S".

Bardock sabía que no podía llegar a la universidad apestando a alcohol, caminó hasta el final de la calle para llegar a un pequeño parque con unos cuantos juegos para niños. Se sentó en una de las tantas bancas, torpemente sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. En la agenda buscó el número de Gohan para enviarle un SMS que decía: "Te espero en la plaza este", se tardó alrededor de tres minutos en escribir esas seis palabras sus movimientos eran algo torpes y sus dedos tocaban más letras de las que necesitaba, luego de borrar las letras extras lo envió. Miraba despistadamente en busca de su hermano, pero en su lugar sus ojos se toparon con alguien muy conocido.

—Bardock no me lo puedo creer segunda vez en el día que nos encontramos.

—Nappa no quiero hablar contigo ahora —su aliento y forma de hablar lo delataban con lo que el calvo vio su oportunidad.

—Lo bueno de los borrachos es que dicen la verdad —el joven se levantó con el ceño fruncido —tranquilo campeón, solo vengo a ofrecerte algo bueno, no se compara con la mierda que consumías esta heroína es de élite, más pura y te lleva a un mejor viaje. Por ser tú te regalo un gramo sabes bien que nunca haría algo así, pero tú me caes bien.

—Yo no…

—Si te gusta sabes que hacer y a quien llamar, pero si quieres ser un niño bueno puedes deshacerte de ella —de forma involuntaria estiró la mano, recibiendo el pequeño sobre que guardó en su mochila, instante en el que Nappa se marchó sin previo aviso, intentó buscarlo inútilmente con la mirada, aunque se distrajo con el molesto sonido de una bocina. Se trataba de Gohan.

—¿Es mi idea o está borracho? —preguntó Videl, viendo como el joven se acercaba a paso lento.

—Es probable, tiene un amigo que vive por aquí —añadió Goten. A la chica no le gusto para nada la idea de irse con él en el asiento trasero si su sospecha era cierta, podría decir algo que la perjudicara.

—Goten cambiemos de lugar, no quiero estar cerca de él si vomita.

—Bien —aceptó de mala gana, pero Bardock era su hermano no tenía por qué pasarle el cacho a Videl.

Para cuando el joven de alborotados cabellos llegó hasta el auto, los chicos estaban cambiándose de lugares. Bardock no tardo en enviarle una de sus mejores sonrisas a su cuñada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni por la chica, ni por Goten quien se replanteo lo bajo que podía seguir cayendo el joven de la cicatriz y sobre todo lo malo que podía llegar a ser sabiendo lo enamorado que estaba Gohan. Videl por su parte hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para pasar desapercibida, los nervios se le pusieron de punta, por unos momentos creyó que él "idiota" diría todo y ella no iba a permitir que ese desliz arruine su perfecta relación.

Bardock estaba más cansado de lo usual, había madrugado, no comió nada aparte del café de la mañana sospechando que esa fuera la razón de que la cerveza se le haya subido tan rápido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido en su lugar a ratos balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, no le prestaron mucha atención, aunque Gohan estaba algo nervioso pues era el primer día a prueba de Bardock sin que lo estén vigilando constantemente, pero al inútil le quitaron de encima la mirada por dos horas y lo primero que hizo fue salir a emborracharse, el mayor se imaginaba todos los gritos de su madre que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Al llegar a la montaña Paoz Videl fue la primera en entrar para verificar que no haya nadie en la casa, al afirmar su sospecha salió nuevamente haciéndoles una seña a Goten y Gohan quienes esperaban fuera del auto.

—¿Crees que haya mezclado alcohol con drogas? —preguntó el menor.

—No lo sé, pero como su cuerpo estaba totalmente desintoxicado puede que haya tenido menos resistencia al alcohol.

No muy convencido con la respuesta del mayor veía como este trataba de despertar a Bardock mientras que él simplemente se desligo del problema y entró a la casa, tenía hambre. En la cocina se preparó un sándwich de queso y jamón, mientras lo mordía repasaba algunas cosas que no le habían quedado del todo claras durante la clase, no podía darse el lujo de perder una beca. Le pico la curiosidad al ver a Videl entrar y servirse un poco del néctar de manzana que estaba sobre la mesa y aprovechando que Gohan aún estaba con Bardock decidió preguntárselo directamente

—¿Hay algo entre el tonto y tú?

—¿Estás loco? Amo a Gohan por algo es mi novio… Bardock es Bardock —finalizó con disgusto.

—Hace rato te veías nerviosa.

—Estas imaginando cosas que no son, por favor no vuelvas a mencionar una tontería así —su semblante era seguro y convincente tanto que el menor de los Son pareció darle la razón.

Goten fue hasta su cuarto pensando en lo desconfiado que había sido, le pareció tonto dudar de Videl y como ella misma había dicho Bardock era Bardock no había posibilidad, Gohan por lo lejos era un partido mucho mejor.

Bardock despertó de sobresalto cuando Gohan subió todo lo que daba el volumen del radio. Desorientado buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el ceño fruncido del mayor.

—Si sales a tomar no me pidas que vaya a buscarte ¿con quién estabas?

—Con los de siempre Toma, Fasha y Hanasia ¿algún problema? —preguntó indiferente saliendo del automóvil.

—¿Acaso no piensas? —Bardock frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo regañaran como si fuese un niño y le fastidiaba más aún si era "Don Perfecto" quien lo hacía —¿Qué no te das cuenta que nos preocupamos por ti? Espero que no te hayas metido nada más.

—¡NO SOY UN MALDITO ENFERMO DEL QUE TIENEN QUE ESTAR PENDIENTES! —le dio un empujón al mayor dejándolo sentado en el suelo —deberías preocuparte más por ti, no soy el único al que le debes tener la mirada encima.

Gohan no entendió a que se refería, pero ya estaba lo suficiente molesto para seguir hablando con él, lo más seguro es que el ex heroinómano iría a encerrarse a su habitación hasta que llegará la hora de la cena. Su mal humor cambió de golpe cuando Videl le llevó un vaso de jugo, ella era lo mejor que había en su vida y la adoraba, aunque la chica odiaba que su novio cargara con todo el peso de los problemas de su hogar, no soportaba que él hubiera adoptado un rol equivocado respecto a Bardock.

…

Había llegado su quinto día como estudiante universitario las cosas estaban marchando bien o eso pensó antes que un chico se sentará a su lado y comenzará a hablarle de ovnis y conspiraciones, cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. La clase estaba por finalizar y debía firmar la lista de clases, mientras revolvía los bolsillos de su mochila en busca de un lápiz, tocó algo que pudo reconocer de inmediato, se trataba de un pequeño sobre que había olvidado por completo, su pulso acelero de golpe por culpa de los nervios y ansiedad. El mismo chico que no había parado de hablar de teorías conspirativas le presto el dichoso lápiz para que firme, hecho esto Bardock salió del salón con una dirección fija en mente.

Se dirigió al sexto piso, el último nivel del edificio, entró al baño de hombres, encerrándose en un cubículo, se mordía con nerviosismo la uña del pulgar izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía el sobre sin quitarle la mirada de encima, llevaba diez minutos de la misma manera. Quería lanzar el sobre con heroína al inodoro, pero algo se lo impedía, hacía algunos meses era lo que más anhelaba y hubiera vendido su alma por tener una mínima dosis, pero ahora que la tenía en sus manos parte de él quería deshacerse de ella. Un sabor metálico le inundó la boca, se había mordisqueado tanto que se lastimó la piel bajo la uña, la ansiedad lo devoraba vivo. Escuchó unas risas que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo abrió el sobre y dejo que el polvo se esparciera en el agua para luego jalar la cadena, dejó escapar un suspiro, había sido una decisión difícil, sabía que podía cuidarse a si mismo "don perfecto" estaba equivocado y eso le daba cierta satisfacción; por el momento necesitaba conseguir café y uno muy cargado, vicio que fue adquirido en su primer mes de encierro en la clínica de rehabilitación.

Tras salir del baño iba caminando a las escaleras, el edificio era grande y con cámaras de vigilancia, pero había puntos ciegos en dicho nivel, parecía extraño al saberse que ahí se encontraban todos los laboratorios de informática, tal vez, uno de los bienes más caros.

Ignorando el hecho que se veía el pasillo desolado, lo llamo su atención fue el ruido de lo que parecían golpes.

—¡Suéltame cretino!

—Muñequita de cristal te devolveré todo multiplacado.

Bardock buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica de ojos color cielo acorralada e indefensa, sus partencias estaba en el suelo y el tipejo tironeándola.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ella? —preguntó con un tono grave.

Bra reconoció al de cabellos alborotados sientiéndose un poco más aliviada y pidiéndole ayuda con una mirada suplicante, entendiendo cuando las personas decían que las palabras sobraban.

El agresor empujo con violencia a la chica contra la pared dirigiéndole una peligrosa mirada al de cabellos alborotados que se acercaba sin miedo.

—No te metas o lo vas a pagar caro.

Bra aprovecho el descuido para escabullirse, en un inútil intento por alejarse, pero el desconocido sujeto con fuerza su muñeca evitándole el escape. Momento en el cual el agresor recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo obligo a retroceder un paso llevándose un mano a la boca y de paso soltar a la chica. La joven Brief llegó hasta el lado Bardock sintiéndose protegida.

—Te pregunte si tenías un problema con ella.

—Esa maldita va a pagar por todo lo malo que han hecho.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunto la chica con recelo.

Enojado y guiado por un rencor desconocido tanto por Bra como por Bardock, sacó una cortaplumas del bolsillo de sus jeans, lanzándose a la menor de los Brief. En un rápido reflejo el joven de cabellos alborotados la empujo hacia atrás, pero parte del filo se deslizó por el antebrazo derecho del joven. Había estado metido en tantas peleas callejeras que una herida más no lo detendría, el extraño se abalanzo contra Bardock esta vez, pudiendo esquivar el filo de la navaja y propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, que lo dejo caer al suelo sin aire. Bra corrió al aula más cercana pidiendo ayuda, se alerto a la seguridad del establecimiento y a la policía.

En el laboratorio de enfermería atendieron la herida superficial del joven donde Bra fue a buscarlo para agradecerle y disculparse por el mal rato.

—Gracias por la ayuda y lamento que te hiriera ¿Puedo pagarte de alguna forma?

—No es nada —respondió viendo el vendaje que le habían hecho.

—Me has ayudado dos veces y ni siquiera se tu nombre —observó sus profundos ojos negros como si en ellos encontrará una respuesta.

—Bardock —respondió algo molesto —me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin alargar la despedida salió de la sala yendo por fin en busca un café cargado. La chica a su parecer era linda y había logrado llamar bastante su atención en los últimos días cuando le regalaba sonrisas cada vez que se cruzaban, no iba a desquitarse con ella así que la buscaría para hablar en otra ocasión.

* * *

Me emociona tanto haber recibido reviews en el capítulo anterior y saber que no soy la única loca que gusta de esta pareja.

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, saluditos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

Al cabo de tres días del incidente en el sexto piso no hubo mayores novedades para Bardock, excepto porque había tenido su primer examen para el cual había estudiado mucho, fue lo único que tuvo en mente, hacía tiempo que no le ponía empeño a algo inclusive él mismo se sorprendía. Desde los quince años dejo de preocuparse por los estudios, estaba más interesado en salir con sus amigos y fumar hierba. Podía darse cuenta que estar meses en rehabilitación lo habían ayudado a madurar.

—Hoy llegaste temprano —le dijo a su compañero mientras salían del salón.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa perezosa —me desperté cuando el gato me cayó encima y como no pude dormir más me levante —añadió entre bostezos —odio los martes nos hacen llegar a las nueve y solo hay una clase de hora y media —casi no logra terminar la frase por culpa de un bostezo que se apresuró a salir.

Vegetto había congeniado de maravilla con Bardock, se conocieron la segunda semana, la primera había faltado al no saber con seguridad cuando iniciaría el período escolar y en lugar de preguntarse arriesgo a faltar.

Los jóvenes caminaban hacia el campus con la idea de fumar y relajarse luego una pesada clase. Vegetto lucía como alguien descuidado y en ocasiones desaliñado, pero las apariencias engañan había mucho de él que sus compañeros ignoraban y la clave estaba en su apellido.

Ambos se estaban despidiendo cuando el móvil de Bardock recibió un mensaje de parte de Toma _"Hanasia y Fasha pasaran por ti, espera en el estacionamiento". _El hijo de en medio de los Son odiaba esperar y para matar el tiempo pensó en ir a recostarse al césped hasta que lleguen sus amigas.

En una de las tantas bancas que había en el patio Bardock distinguió al foco de su creciente interés, se veía entretenida leyendo un libro. No dudo en acercarse, desde la distancia rodeo la banca apareciendo detrás la chica y luego apoyo sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento, pudiendo ver el perfil de la joven.

—Hola —saludo.

Bra de sobresalto se levantó de su lugar dejando caer su libro, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató del momento en el que él llego hasta ahí.

—Casi me matas de un susto —se quejó.

—No creí que te fueras asustar —sonrió, recogiendo el libro— el otro día estaba un poco molesto perdón si fui pesado.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda —un leve rubor decoró sus mejillas al recibir su pesado libro de manos del veinteañero.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, tratando de continuar con la conversación.

—Bra ¿tu nombre era Bardock? O me equivoco.

—Sí, es ese —contestó, mirando la portada que limpiaba con delicadeza la joven Brief —Historia Del Arte 1: El Mundo Antiguo ¿Eso estudias? —preguntó tras leer el título de la portada. Historia y Arte por separado ya sonaban bastante aburrido para él, pero si estaban juntas en una sola frase significada que era algo más latoso.

Al hablar con ella estaba tanteando el terreno si no era de su interese no volvería a dirigirle la mirada, pero Bra tenía una belleza que destacaba más de lo usual y lo llamaba deseando probarla. Con la información que tenía hasta el momento podía deducir que era bastante culta y su tipo podía ser alguien como Gohan, él estudiaba pedagogía en historia e incluso tenía libros sobre arte. Si decidía que no le gustaba se la daría a su hermano mayor ya que a su parecer Videl no le convenía, le había sido infiel en reiteradas ocasiones con "el drogadicto" como ella solía llamarlo.

—Sí y me encanta porque trata de la evolución que ha sufrido el arte desde la prehistoria hasta la actualidad —respondió entusiasmada, pero la mirada que tenía Bardock de no entender el tema le hizo sentirse un poco tonta —perdón, olvídalo no es muy interesante para la mayoría —no podía evitar dar respuestas animadas, amaba lo que estudiaba y si salía el tema se iba de lengua —Por cierto, gracias también por la ayuda en la escalera el primer día.

—Te he salvado dos veces a modo recompensa me llevare esto —dijo quitándole el pañuelo rojo que ella usaba como cintillo, liberando así sus cabellos azulados —nos vemos después, Bra —se despidió al sentir su móvil vibrar, abriendo la posibilidad que se amigas hubieran llegado y no quería que lo vieran con ella.

A medida que Bardock se alejaba se amarraba la tela roja en la cabeza dejando libres los mechones que caían por su frente. Como esperaba las chicas estaban en el estacionamiento.

—¡Bardock aquí! —lo llamó Hanasia haciéndole señas.

Sonriente subió al auto había tenido un buen día, mientras hablaban lo que llamo principalmente su atención eran las dotaciones de alcohol, papas fritas y bandejas con carne. No fue necesario ver la fecha para saber que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, siendo más que obvio que lo celebrarían a lo grande. Al llegar a la casa vio a muchos conocidos y también desconocidos a los que no les tomo mucha importancia, solo se dedicó a pasarlo bien e intentar beber con moderación la cual fue difícil mantener cuando lo que más había era cerveza.

Cerca de las 17:30 p.m. Bardock estaba en el baño, arrodillando frente al inodoro vomitando todo el alcohol que su cuerpo rechazo. Trato de levantarse del suelo, pero el equilibrio no estaba del todo de su parte, se reincorporo como pudo, jalo la cadena del retrete y se dio un enjugue rápido con el agua de la llave. Volvió al salón donde estaban todos, la música estaba fuerte y los snacks no parecían acabarse nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hanasia.

—Si.

—Estas ebrio y has vomitado varias veces, tu celular —sin pedir explicaciones, él se lo entregó, ella busco el número de Gohan y le envió un mensaje "Ven al parque te espero ahí".

—¿Estás enojada? —ella simplemente le dio la espalda —¿qué te pasa? —insistió, tomándola del brazo, sin mucho esfuerzo se soltó del agarre y le encaro furiosa.

—¿Quién demonios es Bra? ¡ME DIJISTE BRA DOS VECES! —gritó.

No supo que responder. Hanasia estaba enojada y no tenía ganas de verle la cara, por lo que Fasha y su novio lo acompañaron hasta la plaza donde Gohan iría a buscarlo.

…

El viaje de regreso a casa fue tenso, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, el silencio fue incomodo hasta llegar a casa. Gohan estaba cabreado de solo pensar en los gritos que habría y que no tenía intenciones de escuchar.

Milk al verlo lo miró con rabia, apenas los chicos entraron comenzó a discutir con Bardock, quien parecía negado a responder, le dolía la cabeza y quería irse a dormir pronto. Goku, Gohan y Goten observaban la escena desde el sofá, no tenían ni la más mínima intención de hacerse participe de esa "charla" entre madre e hijo. Solo se limitaban a escuchar a Milk que no estaba del todo equivocada.

—Estoy hasta el cuello con tu maldita irresponsabilidad, ya me enteré que anduviste viéndote con esos amigotes tuyos. Al enviarte a ese maldito centro no era para echar el dinero a la basura, si no empiezas a comportarte como la gente te juro por Dios que si caes en la cárcel no te iremos a buscar ¿¡Por qué no eres como tus hermanos!?

Desde que habían llegado a la casa los regaños no paraban ya había pasado un buen rato y Bardock comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Cállate —fue lo único que salió de su boca —he intentado de todo por complacerte, pero nada funciona así que hazme el favor y cierra la boca, ya no te soporto me tienes harto.

Estaba enojado, se había deshecho el mismo de su droga favorita, sabía lo que era bueno para él ¿Acaso ella tuvo que soportar esos días que se hicieron meses? Los primeros diez días de ingreso fueron una pesadilla. Al ser una víctima fiel de los intensos dolores tanto musculares como abdominales que venían acompañados de vómitos o diarreas. Eso no era lo único, constantemente era presa de insuficiencias respiratorias que aceleraban su ritmo cardíaco, el síndrome de la abstinencia no era algo que le deseara a cualquiera.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!? ¿yo te tengo harto? Por favor yo soy la que no da más, siempre pensando en que estés bien y que tomes buenas decisiones ¡MALAGRADECIDO HEMOS HECHO TODO POR TI Y TÚ SIMPLEMENTE HACES LO QUE SE TE ANTOJA! —el joven de la cicatriz para que su madre hable con razón salió de la casa —¿¡A dónde CREES QUE VAS!?

—A dar una vuelta porque se me antoja, ya no soporto tus gritos mujer.

Milk lo llamó y él simplemente la ignoró. Fue a la orilla del río a descansar, había algo de verdad en todo lo que dijo su madre, sus malas decisiones afectaban a los demás. Se remango la camiseta y observó las cicatrices de sus brazos que eran pequeñas manchas que le traían uno que otro amargo recuerdo sobre todo el de la charla en grupo.

_Thierry un hombre de ascendencia francesa de 60 años de edad era el moderador de las sesiones grupales. Amaba su trabajo y no se daba por vencido en ayudar a los jóvenes que habían perdido el rumbo. Bardock quien en ese entonces llevaba tres horas de ingreso comenzó con los escalofríos y temblores. El psicólogo entendió que la adicción del joven era grande porque en un "corto lapsus" su cuerpo reaccionó a la falta de drogas. Podía suministrarle metadona, pero no tenía muy claro el historial del paciente por eso mejor se decidió a darle un simple calmante. El profesional servía de apoyo para el joven en el camino hasta la enfermería, en ese instante la enfermera estaba ausente, aunque estaban a la vista todos los materiales para la toma de muestras sanguíneas, lo primero que vio el adicto al entrar fue la cantidad de jeringas selladas. Sus instintos más bajos salieron a flote, no dudo en darle un buen empujón al anciano contra uno de los estantes y las cosas que había encima de este cayeron sobre el psicólogo. El moreno seguidamente fue a la mesa donde estaban los insumos, se ató la ligadura en el brazo izquierdo y con una sonrisa casi demencial sacó del empaque una jeringa buscando con la mirada cualquier líquido que pudiera inyectarse. _

—_Bardock detente solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo... ¡Recapacita! __—la voz de Thierry sonaba débil por el dolor de los golpes, sabía muy bien que el muchacho era violento por eso mismo debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras._

—_Cállate viejo ¿Dónde la tienes? Sé que hay aquí ¡ENTRÉGAMELA! __—gritó pateando la mesa, en un ataque de histeria comenzó a lanzar todo lo que entró en su campo visual, no dejo nada en su lugar se estaba portando errático algo común en su estado._

_La enfermera de turno llegó por debido al fuerte ruido acompañada de dos guardias, ella le pedía con gritos nerviosos que lo inmovilizarán. La seguridad era lo que más prevalecía en las instalaciones y había cámaras monitoreando en todas partes, no había puntos ciegos, razón por la que la situación no se agravó. Para reducir al joven los hombres lo acorralaron contra la pared evitando que se moviera mientras que la enfermera le inyectó un sedante, apenas el cuerpo del joven cedió los recostaron en la camilla._

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo a espaldas del joven.

—¿Qué quieres papá? —preguntó fastidiado, clavándole la mirada no muy amistosa.

—Está de más decirte que no está bien que le hables así a tu madre, se preocupa por ti —respondió, sentándose a su lado.

—Soy lo bastante grande para que me des esa charla, déjame solo y anda a consolar a tu mujer debe estar histérica.

—Por eso vine a buscarte para escapar de sus gritos —dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo trasmitiéndosela a su hijo —Bardock sé que es difícil cambiar algunos hábitos y si te pedimos que lo hagas no es por nosotros, es por ti, aunque caigas mil veces esas mil veces estaré ahí para ti, no estás solo en esto.

—Papá… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios por un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

—Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre — dijo tras levantarse del suelo mientras sacudía su ropa.

—Prefiero no ir.

—En tu cuarto deje pizza por si no querías estar en la mesa —el joven lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

Goku volvió a la casa y Bardock se quedó un rato mirando el estrellado cielo, parecía que no tenían fin, pero cuando el Sol salía desaparecían, quizás le pasaba algo similar, su luz propia era pequeña que una más grande la hacía desaparecer como lo eran la de sus hermanos.

…

En la corporación capsula la menor de los Brief aprovechaba el tiempo antes de que lleguen los invitados viendo televisión en el salón principal. Trunks que llegaba a esas horas al ver a su hermanita tan indefensa se tardó una fracción de segundo en idear una forma de despertarla. El chico corrió a la cocina por una bolsa de papel tenía pensado reventarla en el oído de la chica, se reía de solo imaginar la reacción que tendría Bra, pero al volver a la sala tuvo que desechar su idea ya que Vegeta la movía para que subiera arreglarse. A Trunks no se le hizo inusual verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero había una razón específica, minutos antes la joven entre sueños dejo escapar un nombre desconocido, "Bardock". Ante eso el empresario con solo imaginar que ella saldría con cualquier pobre diablo, enfureció, el único hombre que tenía el privilegio de ser novio de su hija era Broly, su familia era la única que estaba a la altura de los Brief.

A las ocho de la noche Bra escogía el vestido adecuado para la ocasión, los invitados llegarían en treinta minutos por lo que tenía entendido, no le agradaba la idea de que la familia de Broly sea tan cercana a la suya, pero admitía que el hijo de Paragus era guapo, educado, inteligente y demasiado correcto en todo... Era perfecto dada todas sus cualidades y aun así no lograba gustarle del todo.

—Bra —llamó Trunks tocando la puerta —¿puedo pasar?

—Espera —colocándose el vestido y subiendo el cierro que estaba en costado izquierdo —pasa ahora

—Llegaron y papá quiere que bajes a saludar.

—¿Por qué vinieron?

—Están cerrando un trato —respondió con naturalidad.

Los hermanos bajaron juntos la escalera, encontrándose con el socio de su padre. Bra se sintió incómoda al ver a Broly con una rosa en la mano, no deseaba pasar tiempo con él más por vergüenza que por cualquier otro motivo.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Broly entregándole la flor.

—Gracias —respondió sonrojada, recordando el beso que se habían dado unos días atrás —la pondré en agua vuelvo enseguida.

La menor de los Brief no estaba pendiente de la charla, se limitaba a responder las preguntas dirigida a ella, no estaba segura de como actuar frente a Broly, temía arruinar la amistad que tenían, sabía que debían hablar, pero no exactamente en ese preciso momento. Trató de ignorar sus pensamientos y disfrutar la comida.


	4. Capítulo 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

Las primeras dos clases de Bra habían acabado y parte de su paciencia también. Marron se había ausentado ya que al parecer había amanecido enferma y con el resto de sus compañeros no se llevaba del todo bien, por alguna razón las más ruidosas y no exactamente por su capacidad intelectual, por el contrario, unas estiradas que descalificaban a todos por su aspecto físico. Escuchó que hablaban mal de varias jóvenes incluso de su nueva amiga por no maquillarse y usar ropa inadecuada, ahí fue el momento cuando la joven Brief las puso en su lugar. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio ante la perspicaz respuesta de Bra y porque no había mucho que decir sobre ella, sabían que venía de una familia adinerada con solo ver su ropa y su bolso de diseñador.

Molesta salió del salón sin el menor interés en esperar una respuesta y armar una discusión, ignorando por completo el par de ojos negros que siguió atento el intercambio de palabras, sentía admiración por la chica, no solo era inteligente podía silenciar a las "ruidosas" con sarcasmo bien argumentado, aunque su problema era ser tímido le hablaría en otra ocasión, en una en la que Marron estuviera presente.

Bra a diferencia de quienes la rodeaban era una persona humilde, jamás hablaba sobre la situación económica de su familia ni presumía sus bienes, odiaba a la gente que se le acercaba por interés, siendo algo que le pasó muchas veces durante su adolescencia y aun así pudo conservar tan maravillosa cualidad a diferencia de su hermano mayor, quien solía discriminar con quien hablar de acuerdo a su nivel de escolaridad y dinero en los bolsillos.

Aburrida al no tener con quien hablar pensó en ir a la biblioteca, pero no le apetecía la idea de estar encerrada en una habitación que estaba con una calefacción que no bajaba de los 27°C y que siempre olía a desodorante ambiental de Jasmín. Pareciéndole una buena idea ir al patio y aprovechar de repasar algunos conceptos. Una fugaz idea cruzó su mente en ese instante, él solía estar en el patio bajo la sombra del arce ubicado frente a las bancas, la última vez lo había visto ahí. Al cabo de veinte minutos su esperanza desapareció.

—Bra —reconoció enseguida la voz y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente —¿Esperas a alguien?

—Broly. No, no espero a nadie ¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero a que como supiste que no tenía clases.

—Trunks me lo dijo —respondió con una sonrisa —tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —preguntó nerviosa, sospechando a que quería llegar.

—De ti, hay días en los que eres cercana te siento casi mía, pero otros me evitas. No entiendo lo que quieres.

—L-lo siento, creo que puede ser estrés mi padre es exigente sobre todo conmigo porque no quise estudiar administración y no quiero fallar, entiéndeme.

Broly le dedicó una mirada tierna, las blancas mejillas de la joven seguían ruborizadas sin disminuir en lo más mínimo. A sus ojos era preciosa por eso no aguanto ni un segundo más sin abrazarla y besarla.

—¿Tienes un examen ahora? —preguntó al ver el libro en las manos de la chica.

—No, leía para pasar el tiempo. Marron no vino.

—Que aplicada —dijo con tono burlesco para fastidiarla.

—¡No me molestes!

Para defenderse le arrojó un puñado de césped de modo juguetón. Se divirtieron un rato hasta que volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso. Bra no negaba que le atraía Broly, pero tampoco era como si quiera tener una relación seria con él.

La joven Brief tuvo una sensación extraña por lo que cortó de forma abrupta la cercanía con el hombre, pensó que podía tratarse de sexto sentido, porque al desviar la mirada por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bardock, quien parecía dirigirse a la cafetería. Al ver cómo paso de ella con tanta indiferencia, rogaba internamente que no haya visto lo que había pasado con Broly, vaya que el mundo era un pañuelo, junto al chico de alborotados cabellos vio su comodín y como esperaba ambos hombres entraron a la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Broly extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

—Mis clases ya van empezar, tengo que irme.

—Bien me gustó pasar tiempo contigo, aunque fuera un rato.

Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de los rosados labios de Bra, tras despedirse espero a que Broly desapareciera de su campo visual para hacer su jugada. Fue por el mismo camino que habían tomado con anterioridad los muchachos, como esperaba ahí estaban, sentados con un vaso de café en mano cada uno hablando de algo que parecía interesante para ambos.

—¡Vegetto! —lo llamó emocionada, llegando lo más rápido que pudo hasta él.

El joven se levantó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa para recibir el cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Hola bonita!, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Bardock alzó una ceja algo confundido, hace minutos la había visto con un tipo que se veía bastante opuesto a su amigo.

—Si te pasaras por la casa más seguido lo sabrías —se quejó deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Bardock te presento a Bra. Mi adorable y escandalosa sobrina —dijo sonriente.

—Ya nos conocíamos —respondió desinteresado, pero sorprendido del lazo sanguíneo que parecía una broma, casi tenían la misma edad.

—¿Qué estudian? —preguntó tratando de alargar la conversación.

—Preparador físico o es algo así. Fue a lo único que pude entrar y aun así quede en la lista de espera. Apostaría un riñón a que estas metida en algo que tenga que ver con música, poesía o pintura.

—Si de hecho sí.

—Historia del arte —añadió Bardock mientras le daba un sorbo a su cappuccino. Sintió la mirada de Bra encima sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Hoy voy hacer una fiesta en mi casa, te espero —dijo Vegetto para desviar el tema

—¿Y los abuelos?

—Les compré boletos para un viaje al caribe se fueron ayer, he estado planeando esto del mes pasado —entusiasmado, le entregó un papel a Bardock con la dirección —Tú tampoco puedes faltar. Bra dile a Vegeta que vienes a mi casa visitar a mis padres porque no sabe lo del viaje

—Ok, no faltare por nada ¿y tú Bardock? —enseguida se arrepintió por preguntar en qué momento se atribuyó tanta confianza.

—No creo.

—Te paso a buscar entre las doce a doce y media. Sé que vives lejos.

Bardock asintió no muy convencido del todo, el chico se tomaría la molestia de ir por él, no podía simplemente ignorarlo además al parecer Bra también iría.

Cuando Vegetto había dicho "habrá de todo", parecía haberlo dicho en forma literal había un barman en un mesón improvisado, otro joven que servía como dispensador de cigarrillos, la piscina estaba disponible con algunos flotadores e incluso había un juego inflable para quienes fumaran "verdes". El joven Brief cuando hacía algo era a lo grande o un intento fallido de llamar la atención de su familia, siendo esta la razón por la cual se llevaba de maravilla con Bardock ambos crecieron a la sombra de alguien más que opacaba constantemente sus logros.

Vegetto era el segundo hijo de la familia más adinerada de la región, tanta era su buena inversión que no importaba que el joven reventara su tarjeta para ellos no era más que una simple limosna para el "inútil que debían cuidar". Desde el momento en que nació estuvo a la sombra de su hermano mayor, una mente brillante y el orgullo de la familia, por su parte el menor nunca fue bueno en los estudios a pesar de tener profesores particulares, no era bueno con la lógica de negocios, razones suficientes para que sea catalogado como la causa perdida de la perfecta y poderosa familia Brief. Hubo una ocasión en la que el joven entendió por completo su posición; tenía quince años y su campeonato escolar estaba cerca, le pidió con algo temor a sus padres que fueran a ver el partido y darle ánimos, pero no fue así. Su oferta había sido rechazada de una manera bastante educada que no daba espacio a iniciar una discusión. Vegetto como el capitán de equipo que era necesitaba a todos sus jugadores y no dudo en comprar calzados nuevos para sus compañeros menos afortunados económicamente y también se había hecho cargo de pagar la cuota correspondiente a la estadía y alimentación en el partido anterior. Por unos momentos creyó que sus padres se darían cuenta de las facturas y se harían un espacio en su ocupada agenda para ir, pero no fue el caso, pues el día que coronó a su escuela como la campeona nacional de basquetbol, los empresarios estaban ocupados celebrando la nueva idea de Vegeta. La única de la familia que estuvo sentada entre la multitud apoyándolo fue Bra.

Bra veía su reloj de muñeca, notando como los minutos pasaban y no lograba dar con su objetivo, revisaba cada rincón de la enorme casa y que tantas veces había explorado durante su infancia. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, era la primera vez que le mentía tan grotescamente a su papá por una fiesta y únicamente para ir a ver a un chico que ni estaba segura de que estuviera ahí. Llevaba veinte minutos buscando inútilmente al joven de la cicatriz, tanta era la ansiedad que le pidió un vodka naranja al barman, siendo ese su primer error.

Bra seguía deambulando entre la multitud, aunque los efectos del alcohol ya estaban haciendo efecto y estaba pensando devolverse a casa, no le gustaba la sensación de mareo y sentirse vulnerable. Su reloj marcó las dos de la mañana cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con Bardock, estaba sentado en el sofá hablando con tres chicos que ella desconocía, no le importó el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando la música, con el vodka en la sangre perdió todo el pudor y fue directamente hacia él.

—¡Bardock! —saludo más emocionada de lo que hubiera esperado, sin esperar una respuesta se sentó junto a él.

—¿Te siente bien? —preguntó un tanto divertido al percatarse del vaso que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

—¡Sí! —respondió sin borrar su perfecta sonrisa —¿Dónde está Vegetto?

—No sé, fue al baño y no volvió —Bardock a pesar de haber bebido estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba por lo que les envió una mirada con un marcado "fuera de aquí" a sus compañeros.

La hija de Vegeta hablaba sobre cualquier tontería que se ocurriera, sacándole más de una sonrisa al moreno que a cada segundo parecía aprender una faceta nueva de la joven. Hubo un momento de la charla en la que Bra obtuvo toda la atención del chico tras nombrar a Broly, le dejo bien en claro que no había nada entre ellos, simplemente que su padre parecía casi obligarla a salir con él desde hace ya un año, pero no era de su interés.

—¿Entonces no es tu novio?

—¡Pero si ya te dije que no! ¿Qué no me estas escuchando? —reclamó.

—¿Entonces ese tipo no me va a matar si te beso?

Bra abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse, él cortaba la distancia esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Bra no aguantó y fue ella quien lo besó, calmando por completo su ansiedad y ganas de sentirlo suyo. La menor de los Brief no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía de lo último que se percato era que estaba sentada en las piernas del moreno besándose como si el mundo se fuera acabar ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la rodeaba por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la joven, cuando él tomo distancia. Temiendo aburrirlo.

—¿Crees que te acuerdes mañana de esto?

—¡Obvio solo vine para verte!

—¿Solo a verme? —se burló, logrando que infantilmente ella inflará las mejillas —tu teléfono está vibrando —dijo finalmente ya que ella no parecía notarlo y bueno él tenía la mano en la altura del bolsillo de la joven.

Bra con una agilidad inesperada tomó el móvil no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al de cabello alborotados, enseguida la cara de la joven palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Había cinco llamadas perdidas de Vegeta y la sexta que no alcanzo a tomar. Un SMS enviado hace dieciocho minutos dejaba indicios de que lo le ocurría a ella y a su tío.

"Niña mentirosa casi logras engañarme, más vale que el inútil de Vegetto este cerca"

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lo más probable es que su padre la iría a buscar y acabaría con la fiesta llevando policías. Antes de poder pensar en algo para salir del paso, el anfitrión de la fiesta llamaba a gritos a su sobrina con la misma expresión de horror.

—¡Qué demonios! Tienes suerte de que Vegeta o Trunks no te vieran—dijo al verla sentada en las piernas de Bardock —¿Estás ebria?

—No, bueno quizás un poco —respondió temiendo que la regañará, se reincorporo tratando de ver que tanto le había afectado el alcohol.

Bardock veía la situación con una ceja alzada, no entendía la razón de que le temieran tanto a un "papá enojado", para él no parecía la gran cosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera de golpe, en el umbral distinguió a un hombre aproximadamente de cuarentaicinco años, cabello negro y peinado en punta. Físicamente se parecía bastante a Vegetto con la única diferencia que este último era más alto y unos mechones cubrían su frente.

El hombre se veía molesto y caminó directo a ellos, los jóvenes por su parte palidecieron y del puro miedo parecía que el alcohol había desaparecido de su sangre.

—Tan irresponsable como siempre mocoso. Bra al auto.

—T-te lo puedo explicar —contestó el veinteañero tratando de excusarse.

—Papá por favor, no hagas un escándalo —rogó la joven captando la pesada mirada de su padre.

—¡OBEDECE! —gritó. Bra bajo la mirada avergonzada y decidió salir. Bardock estaba presenciando todo y no quería seguir humillándose —Te hubieras salido con la tuya chiquillo estúpido, pero mi agradecido padre me llamó para contarme sobre el viaje al que lo enviaste creyendo que estabas cambiando.

—Vegeta yo no —se quedó con las palabras en la boca, antes de poder continuar con su explicación un puñetazo envió al menor de los hermanos Brief al suelo.

Bardock al ver lo que acababa de pasar decidió intervenir ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y dio un paso al frente para continuar la "discusión", pero Vegetto lo detuvo.

—Chiquillo madura de una maldita vez, recuerda que ahora yo soy el que está a cargo. Dependes de mí insecto, espero que no seas una carga y si intentas darle alcohol o drogas a mi hija no considerare que somos familia.

Con esas palabras Vegeta se despidió, dejando a su hermano con esa mirada de cachorro triste que tanto odiaba. No miró atrás, pero le traía nostalgia volver a la casa en la que vivió durante su infancia.

El dueño de la casa escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca, odiaba la arrogancia con la que Vegeta lo miraba, la forma en la que se dirigía a él como si fuera un insecto al que va pisar; Vegetto se sentía frustrado cada vez que estaba frente a él y atemorizado, sintiéndose tan pequeño que jamás levantaría una mano en su contra y eso hacía que se odiara a si mismo además había metido en problemas a la única persona que se interesaba en él.

Bardock podía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, la mirada despectiva de Vegeta fue idéntica a la que le enviaba Goten cada mañana. El joven de cabellos alborotados se sintió incomodo al ver al sujeto más extrovertido tan apagado y con una mirada que expresaba más que cualquier palabra.

—Ya no eres un niño no tienes que tenerle miedo, defiéndete, muéstrale lo que vales.

—Soy un idiota, todavía quiero caerle bien a él y a mis papás—confesó avergonzado.

El extrovertido y divertido Vegetto no era más que una fachada de una alma solitaria que solo buscaba una mínima pizca de aprobación. No pasaron más de veinte minutos para que Vegeto empezará a beber y fumar como si tratara de olvidar el mal rato, antes de perder la conciencia contrato un servicio de taxis para que llevaran sano y salvo al joven de la cicatriz de vuelta a su casa.

Bardock se había ido a la cinco de la mañana llegando a su casa a las seis. El de cabellos alborotados dormía plácidamente tratando de pasar la resaca, pero un grito que venía del primer piso le provocó un sobresalto, aturdido se dio media vuelta cayendo al suelo. Se llevo la mano a la frente acariciando la parte afectada porque el dolor no tardó en llegar. Limpió la saliva de su mejilla saliendo de su cuarto vistiendo su pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta blanca de "Motörhead", se dirigía al baño del mismo piso para lavarse la cara y probablemente darse una ducha o en su lugar desayunar directamente, pero en pleno camino estaba Videl

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con molestia.

—Vine a ver a mi novio ¿algún problema con eso?

—No, pero estas en mi camino para entrar al baño ¿quieres moverte?

—Llegue primero ¿quieres vestirte, por favor?

—¿Ahora te molesta estar cerca? —pregunto con ironía —No te quejabas por ellos cuando me lo sacabas.

—Una palabra más y te arrepentirás —su tono firme y mirada seria marcaban una clara advertencia.

—¿Qué vas hacer, llorar? Para que se vea real —se burló con arrogancia.

—Me obligaste te pusiste tan agresivo — respondió con los ojos húmedos, se le daba fácil —se puede tomar como violación un grave delito tendrías cárcel segura, pero no creo que te moleste estás acostumbrado.

—Perra mentirosa, no te creerían tu carácter hubiese cambiado y yo nunca caería tan bajo.

—Piénsalo ¿a quién le creerían? A la chica dulce, amable, divertida o al drogadicto —hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Gohan me creería soy su "hermanito", cree que debe cuidarme y todavía se siente culpable —señaló la cicatriz de su mejilla —si se llega a enterar que lo engañaste conmigo, la única perjudicada serias tú.

—¡BARDOCK! —lo llamaron desde el primer piso.

Videl le envió una mirada para nada amistosa que el muchacho sostuvo antes de bajar. En la planta baja al primero que vio fue a Goten, quien comía cereales con yogurt mientras veía televisión en el salón principal.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al menor.

—Gohan te llama —contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Aun cansando y con el estomago vacío fue hasta la cocina donde parecía que lo estaban llamando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver al mayor.

Gohan estaba encendiendo el horno para luego ver su reloj de muñeca, como si estuviera haciendo un calculo que el de cabellos alborotados no lograba entender del todo.

—Es el cumpleaños de papá tienes que ayudar.

—Uhm bien ¿Qué hago? —dijo sin despegar la mirada del molde que seguía estando fuera del horno ya encendido.

—Preocúpate de los globos.

—¿Se supone que haces un pastel? —preguntó. Mientras Gohan seguía viendo la hora sin darle atención al molde.

—Videl lo hizo no solo es linda sabe cocinar muy bien, me dijo que precalentará el horno al menos 3 minutos antes de poner el bizcocho a cocer.

Bardock no respondió nada y fue al salón principal para inflar los dichosos globos en compañía de Goten.

…

En la corporación capsula Vegeta y Bulma estaban más que molestos con Bra y Vegetto, quien era el modelo viviente de la irresponsabilidad y la peor influencia para sus hijos. El padre de la joven sentía que ningún castigo era suficiente. Decidió dejarla libre por hoy ya que no se estaba llevando muy bien con los malestares, pero mañana la haría limpiar toda la casa hasta que pudiera ver el reflejo de su cara en el suelo además de ser la encargada de lavar los platos por dos meses.

Bra estaba arrodilla frente a la taza del baño se sentía pésimo no solo tenía resaca ahora también tenía una resaca moral nunca había hecho enojar tanto a sus padres le dolía que estuvieran molestos además de perder la confianza que le tenían. Lo único que se preguntaba ¿valió la pena? Quería creer que sí, pero no podía al pensar que prácticamente se le ofreció en bandeja al amigo de su tío. Bardock debía pensar que no era más que una puta. En segundo lugar, se sintió más que humillada cuando Vegeta la fue a buscar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Trunks, tocando la puerta del baño— ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí —contestó, tirando la cadena del retrete.

—Bra no te sientas tan mal algún día iba a pasar somos jóvenes. El enfado se les pasara cuando te vean limpiar —tenía una sonrisa burlona por recordarle el castigo.

—Desearía no haber ido —se lamentó, mirando el suelo.

—Hermanita de los errores se aprende ahora date un baño hueles como un cigarrillo caminante ¿no te cambiaste para dormir? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy preocupada por Vegetto ¿Crees que este bien?

—Lo llamare después, tiene que estar durmiendo y tú date una ducha. Te deje comida en el microondas.

—Gracias.

_"¿Crees que te acuerdes mañana de esto?"_

Se ruborizo enseguida por culpa del recuerdo de ella sentada en sus piernas. No todo había sido malo, logró besarlo y hablar con él como si fuera un amigo cercano, eso último fue culpa del alcohol porque no recordaba del todo lo que hablaron, pero de lo que estaba segura es que ya había perdido su oportunidad con él. Además, no quería verle cara, no soportaría la vergüenza…

* * *

Gracias por sus lindos reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Espero que este también seade su agrado :3

Saluditos n.n


	5. Capítulo 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

La mañana recién iniciaba y los hermanos Son con compañía de Videl se encargaban de hacer los preparativos necesarios para el cumpleaños del jefe de hogar, ninguno de los cuatro había ido a clases y aun así parecía que el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Videl decidió hacerse a un lado y adornar la sala principal con las serpentinas mientras esperaba a que Bardock y Goten terminaran de inflar los globos.

Bardock veía como Gohan ayudaba a su novia para colgar las decoraciones en sitios demasiado altos para ella, el chico podía notar lo orgulloso que su hermano estaba de su novia, debía aceptar que Videl podía lograr lindos arreglos sin demasiados recursos. El joven de alborotados cabellos sintió un malestar que no supo interpretar al verlos juntos, prefirió culpar las pocas horas que durmió y en consecuencia al ligero dolor de cabeza que eso le provocaba.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —preguntó el menor con cierta hostilidad.

Bardock entendió que la pregunta era dirigida a él, las miradas le cayeron encima y el silencio inundó la sala.

—Aquí —mintió, restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué clase de idiotas nos tomas? Hueles a cigarrillos, te vi subir a un auto cuando escuché ruido afuera. Quizás papá y mamá no se dieron cuenta porque cuando se levantaron ya estabas en la cama.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Trabajando ¿por qué crees que esta tan cansada? —respondió molesto.

—Pensé que papá hacia un buen trabajo.

—Gracias por la imagen mental cretino —dijo Gohan, quien no quería mencionar lo ocurrido para tener un momento de paz.

—Hace tres días nos contó ¿dónde demonios estabas? —Goten chasqueo los dedos —Oh si debió de ser cuando llegaste borracho y echaste a perder la cena de todos, espero que hoy te comportes.

—¡GOTEN! —gritó el mayor tratando de evitarse un mal rato. Al menor le fastidiaba aún más que Gohan siempre defendiese a Bardock.

—¿Qué yo no lo arruine? Tú eres el que quiere pelear —se defendió el de en medio —¿por qué no nos haces el favor de cerrar la boca?

—¡Paren los dos!

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Videl frunció los labios odiaba que Gohan siempre tuviera que cargar con todos los problemas de su familia, desconocía la razón por la que Goten parecía odiar a Bardock, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con su antigua adicción a las drogas y el conflicto constante que provocaba su presencia en el circulo familiar. La joven le hizo un gesto a su novio para que hablará con el menor, no era usual que se comportara de forma tan desagradable.

Tanto Gohan como Goten fueron hasta la cocina, el último de malas ganas. Bardock por su parte tenía una mirada apagada, sentía culpa por hacer que su madre trabaje porque él había decidido estudiar y más aún por discutir tanto cuando ella solo quería ayudarlo, sin mencionar que había arruinado la cena donde lo diría.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Videl, al no verlo hacer una de sus rabietas donde simplemente dejaba todo tirado y se iba por horas.

—¿Viste una araña? —fue su respuesta mientras le hacía un nudo a la cola del globo.

—Si ¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó algo intrigada.

—La primera vez que viniste paso lo mismo, solo tú puedes gritar así —dijo sonriendo— y eres la única mujer aquí.

—Me agradas más cuando no estas a la defensiva todo el tiempo —al no recibir respuesta por parte del morocho se acercó —lamento lo de hace rato, pero me pones en riesgo.

—Da igual… ahí vienen.

…

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Vegetto. Bra por todos los medios evitaba encontrarse con Bardock y su tío con la diferencia que con este último seguía comunicándose por sus redes sociales, ni loca se le aparecería frente a él sabiendo que podía toparse con el joven de cabellos alborotados.

Bra estaba en los últimos minutos de sus clases y algo ansiosa por ver el resultado de su examen, estaba segura de haber llegado al sobresaliente pues a su parecer era bastante sencilla la unidad.

—Termino la clase. Espero que estudien porque sus calificaciones me decepcionaron hasta el punto de querer dejar el curso.

Dicho aquello el profesor repartió el resultado de los exámenes, no parecían estar ordenados de mejores o peores puntuaciones, pero tras recibirlo los estudiantes se iban retirando del salón, excepto por Marron que esperaba a su amiga.

—Debo que hablar en privado con la señorita Brief —se dirigió a la rubia, quien enseguida tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La rubia salió de la sala y el profesor cerró la puerta, tomó una silla de la primera fila y la acomodo junto a la silla del escritorio.

—Asiento —Bra obedeció sin dudarlo sentándose junto al docente. Robert en cuestión de segundos dejo la prueba de la joven sobre la mesa.

—Este no es mi examen —respondió apenas lo vio, la caligrafía era parecida a la suya, pero en una de las preguntas de desarrollo las "a" eran distintas a todas las demás.

—Tiene tu nombre y la nota mínima, con el interés que pones en clases me esperaba un sobresaliente. Tienes suerte de ser tan bella— La mirada del profesor descendió a los pechos de la joven continuando hasta sus caderas —podemos hacer un trato te repito el examen o puedo ponerte la mejor nota a cambio de un favor ¿Qué opción eliges?

Bra sin decir nada se levantó de su asiento con la intención de salir de ahí, por culpa de los nervios no podía abrirla, pero no eran sus nervios, sino que la puerta estaba asegurada con llave aun así jalo un par de veces con resultados nulos. Se giró rápidamente cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre su cadera, el pánico la invadió cuando Robert la acorralo contra la dichosa puerta, tomo con suavidad la barbilla de la chica con una mano y con la otra le aparto unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Lo empujo sin obtener el resultado esperado.

—No eches a perder tus calificaciones por tu testarudez.

Bra estaba paralizada, tenía miedo no había nadie que la ayudara, sentía la respiración del profesor bastante cerca de sus labios, la mano que acariciaba su cabello iba bajando lentamente llegando a sus pechos. Fue ahí cuando sus deseos de alejarlo la hicieron reaccionar, aprovecho la cercanía y le dio un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo obligó a encogerse de dolor tomando así un poco distancia.

—¡Intenta tocarme de nuevo y será la última vez que puedas usar las manos! —gritó furiosa —Esto no se va a quedar así, voy a denunciarte.

—Me gusta que te pongas difícil, niña, pero esa "posible" amonestación será colocada en mi expediente, no pasara nada, además piénsalo, es tu palabra contra la mía, una alumna saco la peor calificación y para intentar subirla intenta perjudicar al docente que imparte el curso. No eres la primera.

—¿Estúpido no sabes quién soy? Mi apellido es Brief, mi padre es dueño de más de media ciudad y puede comprar a quien sea, él no perdería contra un simple profesor sin influencia. Sabes, tú tampoco serías el primero en meterse en su camino y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Revisa mi examen o Vegeta Brief se encargará personalmente de enviarte al peor rincón del mundo y créeme no va descansar hasta lograrlo. Te doy la oportunidad de hacer la vista gorda por esta vez a cambió de que abras la puerta y me entregues mi verdadero examen —dijo con una mirada altanera.

Robert aun adolorido sintió la presión sobre sus hombros, la miró con recelo al darse cuenta de su error y agradecía la ingenuidad de la chica. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa chiquilla era hija del magnate de la ciudad, había escuchado historias turbias sobre él y su familia. Sin pensarlo cedió ante las palabras de la joven, no valía la pena sacrificar su carrera por una cara bonita, abrió la puerta y de paso olisqueó el cabello de la estudiante. Bra salió caminando orgullosa tras ganar una batalla sin la ayuda de nadie, no era la "niñita asustada" que todos creían, pero la adrenalina que había salido a flote se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los nervios la atacaron instantáneamente sus ojos se humedecieron ante el estrés que le provocó la situación y con las manos temblorosas se limpió las lágrimas que se escapaban en contra de su voluntad. No era la primera vez que la atacaban en el edificio, su padre le había advertido que si pasaba nuevamente algo peligroso la sacaría sin importar nada. Vegeta no podía enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar. Para calmarse necesitaba tener compañía iba a llamar a Marron hasta que se percató que había dejado su bolsa en el salón, la frustración le estaba ganando hasta que ya no pudo disimular su mal estado, corrió hasta al baño donde se quedó alrededor de diez minutos tratando de calmarse. De pronto le dio igual haber perdido sus pertenencias ya podría reemplazarlas y ya había tenido suficiente, se iría casa a descansar.

Bajaba las escaleras del tercer piso sin prestarle la mínima atención al camino ignorando a quienes la rodeaban.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta la sacó de su trance y él estaba frente a ella. Bardock parecía sorprendido al encontrarla al fin después de tanto tiempo.

—Si —respondió sin mirarlo, siguiendo su camino, pero él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Aun estaba algo nerviosa y encontrárselo parecía ser la compañía que necesitaba para poder encarar al maestro una última vez.

—¿Me acompañarías a buscar mi bolso? lo deje en la sala.

Bardock aceptó su petición, no iba a dejarla ir luego de buscarla por tanto días sin éxito. A sus ojos Bra se veía diferente, creía que podía sentirse incómoda al tenerlo cerca luego de cómo fue su salida de la fiesta, pero estaba equivocado porque también se veía decidida con la vista al frente, no tardaron en llegar a la sala. Ella abrió la puerta con cierta duda y en el interior se encontraba el docente que impartía la materia, en ese momento revisaba algunos papeles y sobre el escritorio se encontraba el bolso de la joven. El cabello alborotados vio como Bra se tensó de inmediato tras ver al hombre quien amablemente se levantó de su asiento y se lo fue a entregar en las manos.

—Señorita Brief encontré su examen como era de esperarse su resultado fue excelente, fue mi error haberlo confundido con uno de la otra sección.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —respondió antes de retirarse, viéndose como una maleducada.

Bardock sospechaba que algo había pasado, intercambió una mirada poco amistosa con el maestro antes de seguirla.

—¿Qué hizo? —insistió.

—Nada, ya está todo bien —respondió mirándolo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿¡Quieres hablar claro!? Es obvio que algo paso ¿Que fue esa estupidez examen? —exigió saber.

—Trato de chantajearme, le deje las cosas claras por algo "encontró" mi examen.

—Pon una denuncia.

—No puedo —respondió pensando en la advertencia que Vegeta le había dado.

—¿Por qué no? Un profesor no puede aprovecharse de su cargo para chantajear chicas.

—Ya tuve un incidente y no permitiré que me arruinen esto. No sé por qué te lo digo no lo entenderías —finalizó, un poco molesta —también quería disculparme por la forma en la que me porte en la fiesta de Vegetto… no sé qué me paso.

—Pudo ser el jugo de naranja —agregó con una sonrisa burlesca.

Bra se ruborizo enseguida y cerro brevemente los ojos por culpa de la vergüenza, recordaba perfectamente cuando dijo que estaba bebiendo solamente jugo de naranja, pues no quería que tuviera la impresión de que era una borracha cualquiera.

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. No suelo besar a cualquier tipo que se me cruce enfrente.

—Bien ya escuché todo ahora tú escúchame. Quería hablar contigo hace días te busqué por todas partes y no aparecías creía que te habían encerrado en un calabozo o algo —ella sonrió —Habías dicho que fuiste para verme y quiero conocerte.

—No pensé que te acordaras de eso— respondió aun más avergonzada, necesitaba un balde de agua fría para apagar el creciente ardor de sus mejillas.

—Yo no fui el que tomó jugo de naranja por eso me acuerdo de todo —una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. Bra por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar —tengo clases nos vemos después, se me olvidaba Vegetto me dijo que si te veía te dijera que lo buscaras.

—Bardock cuando no tengas nada que hacer te invito un café.

—Acepto —respondió sonriente, se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Bra para luego retirarse.

Bra se quedó estática mirando cómo se alejaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a la exagerada cordialidad y caballerosidad de los pretendientes que le buscaba Bulma, pero este chico era distinto a los que ella conocía, le había hecho perder todo el nerviosismo y hacer que se ruborizara hasta el punto máximo en tan solo unos segundos.

"_**Quiero conocerte"**_

Por unos momentos se olvidó por completo del mal rato y con una sonrisa radiante fue en busca de Marron para contarle lo ocurrido con el amigo de su tío y dudaba si debía mencionar al cerdo del profesor Montgomery…

…

La jornada escolar había acabado eran las ocho de la tarde y Bardock estaba en su casa, acostado en el sofá más grande viendo una película de terror que resultaba ser una de sus favoritas.

—Bardock teléfono —lo llamó su madre.

Donde vivían la señal de los celulares no era buena por lo que resultaba mejor recibir llamadas por la línea fija, el joven recibió el teléfono y al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. Milk lo miró con atención ese gesto sereno no era nada común en su hijo.

—Si ha pasado tiempo… estoy bien.

—_Me alegro muchacho, te llame porque esta cosa _—desde la otra línea el hombre miraba una agenda electrónica como si no supiera que era—_eso que me ayudaste a organizar _—Bardock volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo de uno de los tantos días en que lo habían dejado en aislamiento por pelearse con alguien sin droga en el cuerpo se ponía bastante irritable y en ese momento llego Thierry pidiéndole ayuda para prender "la maldita cosa" como lo llamaba—_me aviso que las medicinas se acabaron._

—¿Qué?

—_No te preocupes ya estás bien, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien recuerda que estoy dispuesto ayudar. Bardock no quiero verte como los primeros días otra vez_ —el silencio que se había formado fue cortado por psicólogo—_no te voy a mentir. Ahora que tus medicamentos se han acabado puede que extrañes la droga, no pasará enseguida incluso puede tardar años o ni siquiera sentir esa necesidad, pero si te sientes ansioso o nervioso llámame._

—…

—_¿Bardock?_

—Lo voy hacer.

—Q_uería preguntarte hace tiempo ¿Qué tal el resultado? ¿Entraste a la universidad? _—_trato de cambiar el tema al notar que el Son no se había tomado muy bien la noticia._

—Si, sino hubiese sido por tu insistencia no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza estudiar.

—_Eres listo, fuerte, decidido. Confío en ti, todos esos meses lo hice y no me equivoqué y también confió en que saldrás adelante, la falta de metadona no debería ser la piedra de tu zapato, esas pastillas solo era un apoyo, el 99% del trabajo lo hiciste tú solo._

—T-tengo que colgar, gracias por llamar si pasa algo te aviso.

Al colgar el teléfono lo primero que hizo fue morderse la uña del pulgar derecho, lo hacía cada vez los nervios lo superaban, sin pensárselo dos veces subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Sacó el cajón del mueble que estaba junto a su cama y vertió todo el contenido sobre las frazadas que en ese momento estaban desordenadas. Revolvió todos los papeles y cajas vacías, su pánico aumentaba al darse cuenta que era verdad. En el sobre solo quedaba una píldora que correspondía a la del día. Continúo mordisqueándose la uña, pero más que nerviosismo era miedo porque se sentía desnudo sin la protección que el mismo le atribuyo al fármaco. Creía que la abstinencia de las drogas en la casa de su amigo había sido gracias a las dichosas pastillas.

* * *

Espero que les guste :3


	6. Capítulo 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

Para Bardock era la tercera noche en la que nuevamente no pudo conciliar el sueño, las ojeras le daban un aspecto enfermizo y en ese plazo adoptó la rutina de contar las tablas del techo y paredes de su habitación. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada ya que los nervios no lo dejaban en paz, temía volver a recaer sin los medicamentos que lo habían mantenido estable en el último tiempo, no quería tocar fondo nuevamente.

El joven miró la hora 4:50 a.m. Dejó escapar un suspiro levantándose de la cama para darse una ducha rápida con agua caliente; al terminar de vestirse fue a la cocina por un café y salió de la casa con la taza en la mano, se sentó en la orilla del río a mirar el amanecer desde que era pequeño le gustaba ver el momento en que las estrellas se apagaban y hacia presencia el imponente sol.

A las 6:00 a.m. en punto las alarmas iniciaron su trabajo despertando a la familia. Goten se levantó perezosamente refregándose los ojos yendo en dirección a la cocina atraído por el olor. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Bardock haciendo huevos revueltos y tostadas para todos.

—Hola —le saludo el menor, el de cabellos alborotados se volteó rápidamente —¿estás bien? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Si —contestó, continuando con su labor de "cocinero".

Cuando toda la familia bajo a desayunar se encontraron con todo servido y a Bardock sentado, pero en vez de devorar su comida como lo haría de costumbre, en su lugar se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar.

—Qué linda sorpresa —comentó alegre la madre.

—No fue nada —comentó quitándole importancia ya que todos lo miraban algo extrañados.

—¿No nos querrás envenenar o sí? —preguntó burlonamente el menor de los tres.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Gohan al verle las horribles ojeras que no desaparecían.

—No dormí bien —respondió un tanto irritado.

—Ya van tres días que respondes lo mismo ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió su madre.

Milk cometió un gran error al exigirle una respuesta cuando ya había dado una y al hablarle de esa forma únicamente lograban que el ex heroinómano se pusiera a la defensiva. Lo que él no comprendía es que su madre solo quería saber que le ocurría y buscar una forma de ayudarlo porque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la llamada del otro día y aunque se lo preguntó directamente no le respondió.

Milk lloró todas las noches de la primera semana de ingreso de Bardock en la clínica, se abrazaba a su esposo buscando resguardo y apoyo, ninguno se percató del momento en el que el niño cariñoso que en ocasiones lo mareaba por lo mucho que hablaba. El recuerdo que más le dolía al jefe de hogar eran las veces que le preguntaba por qué ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, el mismo Bardock ante tales consecuencias insistía en acompañarlo al trabajo para ayudarlo y así volverían temprano para jugar. Goku en ese entonces no tenía un buen empleo y debía trabajar muchas horas extras para que el dinero les alcanzara, pero si hubiese sabido como terminaría Bardock hubiera escogido trabajar menos y pasar más tiempo con su hijo si con eso podía evitar que se acercara las drogas.

—No dormí bien ¿es tan difícil de entender? —respondió irritado era natural que no estuviese de buen humor luego de tres noches de insomnio.

El desayuno fue tenso. Gohan trato de subir los ánimos sin éxito. El camino a la universidad fue silencioso, ni el radio pudo encender sin que un malhumorado Bardock le pidiera que bajará el volumen o que la apagará.

Ya dentro de la institución, el joven de la cicatriz subía las escaleras en busca de su salón. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con las palabras del psicólogo dándole vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Cuando escuchó que lo llamaban se giró rápidamente, su sentido de alerta era un tanto exagerado en esos momentos por culpa de los nervios y la falta de sueño.

—¿Viejo estas bien? Te ves paranoico —dijo Vegetto tras asustarlo.

—No dormí bien —se excusó cabreado.

—Se nota por esas ojeras, tengo justo lo que necesitas ¡un buen porro! —dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿No tienes un cigarro normal?

—Eso no te va a relajar y es mucho más saludable que un cigarrillo, no creas esas estupideces de que mata neuronas. Cuando te emborrachas y pierdes la conciencia ahí sí que las matas y no es una, son miles.

Bardock no pudo evitar sonreír porque su amigo no sabía que él había empezado a fumar hierba desde lo quince y daba casi el mismo "argumento" cuando la vendía. Quizás si no hubiese cambiado la marihuana por drogas duras no estaría en la patética situación de "miedo al mundo".

—Bien, pero después de clases. Puede que si me ayude a dormir…

Estaban recostados bajo el árbol de siempre cada uno mirando la pantalla de su móvil se veían bastante concentrados. Bra camino hacia ellos y le llamó la atención la escasa comunicación que tenían.

—Hola —saludo animada, llevaba un par de días esperando que respondiera a su invitación.

—Hola —respondieron a unísono, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—Vegetto. Trunks me dijo que te diera esto —extendió la mano para entregarle una tarjeta de memoria —¡Quieres mirar cuando te hablo! —exigió molesta por verse ignorada.

—Bien —respondió cansado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó dándole la última mirada al trozo de plástico —Me dijo que era importante.

—Es mi porno —al ver la cara que puso la joven. Los amigos se rieron a todo pulmón ya estaba pasando el efecto de la "medicina de Vegetto", pero aún les permitía disfrutar de lo más mínimo.

—No es gracioso —si había algo que Bra detestaba era que se burlaran de ella.

—Creo que son fotos viejas que mis padres le encargaron a Trunks —recibió la tarjeta restándole importancia— debo ser muy estúpido por eso no me lo pidieron a mí.

La menor de los Brief arrugó el ceño, odiaba que el mismo se menospreciará de esa forma que a su parecer llegaba a ser cruel. Para Vegetto todos esos años viviendo con personas que no lo apreciaban le habían enseñado a apreciar sus amistades. Antes que Bra pudiera decir algo un joven llamó a su tío, llamado al que él acudió de inmediato.

Bardock dejo reposar el móvil en su abdomen esperando retomar la partida. Al sentirse observado elevo la vista hacia la chica, quien lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—De nuevo esa pregunta —contestó ya fastidiado— no dormí bien ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Bien, no me quejo —Bra miró el celular de su tío, el que descuidadamente dejo en el suelo— ¿Quién va ganando?

—Vegetto.

—Podemos arreglar eso, dime como jugar —Bardock sonrió y con su teléfono le explicó el juego, un gran error ya que en menos de un minuto su personaje murió— podemos seguir con el de Vegetto —Bra volvió a perder la partida dejando a Bardock con la menor puntuación.

La joven se iba a levantar ya había acabado su hora libre e iban a empezar sus clases Marrón se había quedado en la biblioteca buscando un libro que necesitaba y para aprovechar el tiempo fue en busca de su tío para entregarle el encargo de Trunks.

—Te vas a ir después de hacerme perder media hora de juego —dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Soy mala en los videojuegos no debiste dejarme.

Estaban uno al lado del otro y él no era de eso que desperdiciara oportunidades. Bra no alcanzó a reaccionar porque al darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo pataleado y gritando a que le deje en paz, las cosquillas no era algo que no podía ignorar, tras escapársele la primera lágrima él la dejo en paz.

—Eso fue por mi soldado.

Estaban cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, provocándoles ansiedad, celeste y negro chocaban con intensidad esperado alguna señal para proseguir. La sonrisa ladina del joven fue suficiente para que Bra decidiera eliminar la escasa distancia entre ambos.

—Debería matar a tus soldados más seguido —guardó el móvil en su bolsa y le guiñó el ojo siendo esa su despedida.

Bardock se quedó mirando cómo ella se le alejaba de su campo de visión, sin percatarse que una escasa distancia había un grupo de chicas hablando y un par de ojos azules no le quitaban la vista de encima. Videl no estaba enamorada de Bardock, pero si le gustaba lo prohibido y eso era lo representaba el de cabellos alborotados y desde que habían empezado las clases los momentos que estaban a solas se dedicaban a discutir además él parecía que ya no disfrutaba su compañía y ahora entendía el porqué, había alguien más…

Marron y Bra en el corto período de tiempo que llevaban conociéndose se habían hecho muy buenas amigas varias veces la rubia había ido a la casa de los Brief y viceversa. Lo único que disgustaba a la joven es que su hermano mayor hiciera preguntas sobre la rubia, con más interés de lo habitual y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que salieran juntos, era celosa si se trataba de él.

Ambas estaban en el aula esperando que el docente llegará, sentadas en la primera línea de asientos que estaban junto a la puerta. Platicaban sobre cómo poner una denuncia anónima por acoso en el caso de que nuevamente Montgomery la molestará. Bra estaba un poco nerviosa porque no quería contárselo a Vegeta, tampoco podía contar con Trunks ya que exageraría de igual manera y conociendo el carácter de su madre haría el problema más público de lo necesario.

Entró un hombre al aula y de inmediato ambas guardaron silencio a pesar de estar casi susurrando, aunque al identificarlo la tensión bajó para la chica de ojos color cielo.

—¡Te llevaste mi teléfono! —reclamó Vegetto, atrayendo la atención de algunos curiosos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó hasta que recordó que el móvil que había guardado era con el que había estado jugando, revisó el interior de su bolsa y vio los dos celulares —Lo siento.

—Qué raro que tú fueras descuida ¿Pasó algo? —ella negó con las mejillas rosadas, a espaldas de su tío venía Bardock con su semblante serio de pocos amigos y de manera educada saludo a la rubia sentada junto a Bra —¿Tengo que ir a tu casa? —preguntó inexpresivo.

—Cierto hoy es el aniversario de mis padres. Idiota ten modales y saluda —dijo señalando a su compañera de puesto.

—Lo siento. Soy Vegetto un gusto conocerte —dijo con aires de seductor que no pasaron desapercibidos, lo que provocó una mirada aburrida en su sobrina.

—Marron —respondió rubia.

—Brief —se escuchó decir a una voz masculina. Bra y Vegetto le dedicaron la mirada al fin y al cavo tenían el mismo apellido— Bra mis disculpas por haber mezclado tu examen con la otra sección, aquí lo traigo para que lo revises.

—Cualquiera comete un error, lo importante es que no se repita —sonrió arrogante más ahora que había otro Brief con ella.

Bardock clavó su mirada en el docente, no le inspiraba confianza menos luego de saber lo que había hecho, no iba a permitir que volviera a acercase a ella, ni mucho menos tocarla.

—Vaya tenemos alumnos nuevos —comentó de forma divertida— ¿no creen que es algo tarde?

—Ya nos vamos —dijo el de cabello en punta y ambos salieron del salón.

La clase inició de inmediato, el maestro seguía molesto por las malas calificaciones y el sobresaliente de la joven Brief, quería perjudicarla de algún modo y en el mejor de los casos reprobarla y que retoma la asignatura con otro docente, temía que la joven pudiera hacer algo en su contra mientras fuese su alumna y creía tener una idea de cómo empezar.

—Estuve reflexionando sobre sus bajas notas y llegué a una buena conclusión. Quiero un ensayo de diez páginas, el tema principal "la religión como impulsor del arte a través del tiempo", para la próxima clase, creo que es el lunes.

—Adiós fin de semana —susurró Marrón a su compañera.

—¿Señoritas las estoy aburriendo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a las chicas.

—No, solo mencionaba que hoy harán una exposición de Botticelli en el museo y que deberíamos pasar después de clases para inspirarnos.

—Gracias por el dato señorita Brief. Espero que le sirva a usted y a sus compañeros.

Marron escribió una pequeña nota

—_"¿Es verdad O solo una salida?"_

— _"Es verdad vayamos después de clases si puedes"_—escribió al reverso del mismo papel.

A las 15:00 p.m. El último bloque de clases había acabado y Vegetto había sido el primero en irse, lo único que quería era dormir y prepararse mentalmente para la pesada noche que se le venía, en cambio Bardock estaba parado en la entrada principal del establecimiento esperando a Goten para poder irse ya llevaba 20 minutos y nada. Hubiera ido a la casa de sus amigos, pero estaban trabajando Hanasia le había dicho que su turno termina a las 18:00 p.m. pero él no era de esos que esperaran más 10 minutos y mucho menos si se trataba de horas.

Dejó escapar un bostezo la hierba parecía haber funcionado o su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado cansado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al hombre de hace rato, estaba parado a unos metros de él sin percatarse de era observado. Montgomery se humedeció los labios imaginando como sería probar esos rosados labios; a ojos del ex heroinómano parecía devorar con la mirada. Guiado por la curiosidad, el de cabellos alborotados dio un vistazo buscando al objetivo que provocaba en ese hombre tan grotesca reacción. Abrió los ojos como platos al distinguir a Marron atándose los cordones, estaba agachada con el trasero un tanto levantado y junto a ella estaba Bra, aunque no estaban solas, las acompañaba un chico que no había visto antes.

—Bastardo acosador—Robert se giró rápidamente para ver quien le faltaba el respeto —te voy a mandar al hospital si la miras así o te le acercas de nuevo.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma?

—Da igual quien sea.

—Llevo trabajando aquí diecisiete años puedo hacer que te expulsen o que te lleven a la cárcel por acoso.

—He estado tres veces en la cárcel ya no tengo futuro, pero tócale un pelo y me encargare personalmente de que tú tampoco tengas uno —su tono amenazador provocó desconfianza en el docente. Ambos eran de misma estatura lo que hacía más intenso el contacto visual.

—Soy un profesor nunca tocaría a una de mis alumnas espero que eso te quede claro y si quieres jugar al matón hay juegos de roles con los que te puedes entretener.

—Ya estas advertido, si me entero de que le hiciste algo más aparte de encerrarla en contra de su voluntad. Ten en cuenta que estoy dispuesto a todo no por nada me han encarcelado tantas veces —sonrió al dar por terminada la charla.

El maestro decidió alejarse no quería tener un enfrentamiento violento con ese muchacho, quien a sus ojos se lucía peligroso. Tenía un físico fornido y esa cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla imaginaba que la ganó en una de sus visitas a la prisión. Aunque lograra que lo expulsaran el "delincuente" podía tener contactos aún más peligrosos. Teniendo eso mente decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, se maldecía internamente por dejarse llevar al ver a Bra con tanto deseo en un lugar tan público, aunque a su parecer ver no era ningún pecado.

En la corporación capsula los preparativos para la cena estaban listos. Bra estaba emocionada le encantaba esa fecha porque ella si creía en el "vivieron felices por siempre". No era su culpa tener ese pensamiento algo infantil ya que la relación que tenían sus padres era muy sólida, lo que fomentaba aún más su idealización de amor.

Al escuchar el timbre fue corriendo abrir. Se trataba de sus abuelos a quienes saludó cariñosamente, el único que parecía que entraba a un funeral era Vegetto. Bulma los recibió con afecto al igual que su esposo. Vegeta le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano al notar sus ojos algo rojizos, no había que ser muy listo para saber de qué se trataba.

Vegeta había educado bien a sus hijos y quería hacer lo mismo con su hermano, la diferencia de edad se lo permitía, pero cada vez que él lograba corregirlo sus padres parecían malcriarlo, no le daban limites ya que cada vez que cometía un error le daban más dinero para que no los moleste con su "idioteces", preferían ignorarlo que ayudarlo. Nadie le dijo a la pareja de ancianos que su hijito los había enviado a ese viaje para hacer una fiesta porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían estado orgullosos del menor de sus hijos y Vegeta no quería quitarles esa ilusión, en el fondo creía que el veinteañero podía mejorar.

La cena estaba siendo un éxito, la charla iba bien y era momento del postre. Tanto Trunks como Bra notaron que su tío se estaba pasando de tragos y en cualquiera momento arruinaría la cena como en la navidad pasada sin mencionar que luego desapareció por tres días, preocupando a todos. El joven de ojos azules le pidió a Vegetto que lo acompañará a fumar y Bra fue tras ellos sin dudad al igual que cuando era niña.

Trunks con una mirada molesto lo obligo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la terraza, dándole la orden a su hermana de cuidarlo un rato pues iría a la cocina a preparar una taza de café.

—Deja de beber —pidió con una voz débil.

—No me digas que hacer, soy mayor que tú.

—Por cuatro años —respondió cabreada— Se que mi papá a veces no se porta muy amable, puedes hacer que se trague sus palabras, demuéstrale que no eres lo que él cree.

—Vegeta me da igual, me importar tú ¿Qué hay entre tú y Bardock?

—¿Ah?

—Los vi besándose. Me llevo bien con él porque somos iguales en varios aspectos y por eso tienes que alejarte de él, no te conviene —La joven queda muda no esperaba tanta coherencia en su estado etílico —Vegeta se querría morir si lo supiera, pagaría por ver eso.

La joven miro con cierta pena al veinteañero que algo adormecido trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Bra, papá te llama —dijo Trunks interrumpiendo la charla, traía en la mano una taza de café caliente.

—Cuídalo, está borracho no quiero que haga algún escandalo como en navidad cuando hizo llorar a la abuela y papá lo golpeo.

Trunks algo fastidiado le entregó la taza. Usualmente era su hermana quien cargaba con la molestia de cuidar la oveja negra en sus borracheras, pero debía admitir que antes se llevaban bastante bien y extrañaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Al fin y al cabo, eran familia y muchas veces le cubrió la espalda y lo sacó de problemas sin que se enterará Vegeta. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos lo ayudo a reincorporarse, llevándolo al interior de la casa para que durmiera en alguna de las camas disponibles.

La noche había caído y Bardock por fin podía dormir plácidamente, pero las necesidades biológicas lo despertaron las cuatro de la mañana con insoportables ganas de orinar. Luego de lavarse las manos se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, en el salón principal vio a Gohan durmiendo en el sillón, lo hacía únicamente cuando se quedaba su novia, sin tomarle importancia siguió su camino.

—Bardock —al escuchar su nombre cerró la llave y se volteó.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Vine por un vaso de agua también —ella se acercó. Usaba una camiseta con escote generoso y unos pantalones cortos— lindo bóxer.

—No te entiendo

—No hay nada que entender — acarició suavemente el pecho del moreno— ¿tienes novia?

—No, son una pérdida de tiempo es solo cosa de verte.

—¡Imbécil!

—Tranquila no creo que a Gohan le guste despertarse con tus gritos y menos si estas parada frente a mi vestida así.

—¿Quién es la chica? Te vi besándola.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

—Como quieras, pero admite que es por ella —se paró frente él con la intención de impedirle el paso.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —ya estaba enojado por fin había logrado dormir y Videl lo molestaba cuando más necesitaba descansar.

—Bien entonces ¿por qué no me lo demuestras y vamos a tu cuarto?

—Eres una zorra, pero no puedo negar que me guste.

No lo parecía, pero seleccionó cuidadosamente las palabras antes de pronunciarlas para darle un significado ambiguo. Afirmaba que le gustaba Bra pues era una chica bastante linda y también aceptaba que se divertía en compañía de Videl.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de su agrado :3

Saluditos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una nueva adicción**

**.**

Bra llegó a su casa y se encontró con mucha loza sucia y resignada lavó los trastes para que su padre no la regañara. No le quedaban muchos días de castigo y había valido la pena ya que su relación con Bardock iba mejorando poco a poco. Estaba entusiasmada al imaginar hasta donde podrían llegar pues las cosas habían iniciado de una manera dulce era imposible que hubiese un final amargo o eso creía.

Al terminar de lavar lo primero que hizo fue encender su notebook para iniciar su ensayo. No había nadie en la casa lo que le ayudaría a concentrarse mucho mejor, escribió la primera línea y el timbre le quitó la inspiración, frunció el ceño y bajo para ver de quien se trataba.

—B-Broly ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Vine para invitarte a salir —saludó con una sonrisa perfecta.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer un ensayo de diez hojas ¡DIEZ! —dijo escandalizada— no tengo tiempo para salir.

—¿Ni si quiera si tengo dos entradas para el teatro?

Broly sacó los tickets del bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejándolas a la altura del par de ojos azules que tenía en frente.

—No me digas que es la adaptación de —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, esa misma —la interrumpió. Los ojos de la joven brillaron y un gritito de felicidad se hizo presente

—Puedo seguir más tarde, me cambio y nos vamos enseguida.

El moreno sonrió al creer que recuperaba el terreno perdido. Desde que Bra había ingresado a la universidad parecía distanciarse cada vez más y eso era algo no permitiría.

En el camino hablaron de muchas cosas Broly sabía que Bra era un amante del arte y no era difícil seguirle la corriente o complacerla regalándole algún libro. Era una chica de gustos simples sin contar lo linda, simpática y lo más importante su inteligencia que era la cualidad que más le gustaba al joven, no muchas de sus conocidas tenían esas características además el morocho contaba c+o

n la suerte de agradarle a Vegeta lo que era todo un hito.

Luego de hora y media la función acabo, la noche había caído acompañada de un frio manto de neblina. Bra froto sus manos enguantadas tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor. Broly al percatarse no pudo resistirse atrapándolas entre las suyas le dedicó una mirada y la sensación de pérdida se hizo presente, necesitaba saber y sacarse ese peso de los hombros.

—Quiero saber qué piensas. Siempre me contestas con evasivas dime de una vez que es lo que quieres en verdad.

—Lo siento no quiero distracciones, por el momento solo seamos amigos. Eres un buen chico y no sería justo que te deje expectante por mi falta de determinación —su respuesta ni ella misma se lo esperaba, solo junto un montón de palabras que sonaran bien como reacción ante su incomodidad.

—Te voy a esperar. Eres a la única que quiero.

Bra sabía que estaba haciendo mal al no ser directa, la atracción física que sentía por Broly no era la misma que sentía por Bardock, aunque irónicamente si el hijo del empresario hubiera sido más directo hace algunos meses las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Por otro lado, Bardock era tentación y algo desconocido, no sabía mucho de él por lo que sentía la necesidad de acercarse tanto como le fuese posible.

—No digas eso. Busca a otra chica una que no te haga esperar por tonterías te mereces lo mejor.

—¿Bromeas? Tú eres la mejor. Estos dos años que llevo conociéndote son suficientes para darlo por hecho.

—Vámonos, está haciendo frío.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, pero él astutamente supo cómo aligerar la incomodidad a la que había sometido a la chica, una simple sugerencia de pasar a comer al restaurante francés fue suficiente para que ella volviera a sentirse tranquila.

Broly venía de una familia bastante adinerada casi al mismo nivel de los Brief. Hace dos años la compañía de Paragus hizo un convenio con la corporación capsula de ahí en adelante los hombres lograron una buena conexión y se hicieron socios con una compañía de bienes raíces algo totalmente externo a sus propias empresas para que sus hijos pudieran liderarla y ver sus competencias. Broly y Trunks trabajaba como miembros activos y así fue como una tarde que Bra fue en busca de su hermano, estaba esperando en el lobby cuando Broly la recibió y terminaron charlando un buen rato hasta que el mayor de los Brief apareció, desde entonces el moreno se sintió atraído por la joven.

.

—_Hoy se integran tres personas nuevas al grupo, sean amables con ellos todos saben que al principio es difícil_—_ decía un hombre de lentes a un grupo de veinte personas que estaban sentados formando un círculo. _

_Thierry dirigió la mirada a los nuevos integrantes quien más llamó su atención era un joven de veintiún años, en ese entonces era el menor de todos. Estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, su labio inferior estaba herido con un corte vertical. Dedujó que había dejado de sangrar hace poco ya que la camiseta del joven estaba manchada y su equipaje aún estaba siendo revisado._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? _—_preguntó amablemente el psicólogo. _

—_La puta se llama Bardock _—_respondió un hombre de dorados cabellos, acercándose al grupo donde le esperaba su silla vacía. Su tardanza se debía a que estuvo un largo rato en la enfermería._

—_Acércate un centímetro más y te romperé algo más que la nariz _—_amenazó levantándose violentamente. El psicólogo no entendía la situación, ni por qué el de cabellos alborotados era tan agresivo._

—_No vas a tener tanta suerte nena._

_Ambos hombres estaban en medio del círculo a punto de golpearse nuevamente como hace una hora atrás cuando se vieron por primera vez. Los guardias que vigilaban las terapias se vieron obligados a interceder._

—¡_HIJO DE PERRA CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATO! _—_Bardock seguía gritándole mucho más alterado que al principio mientras lo reducía un hombre mucho más robusto que él._

—¡_SUFICIENTE! ¿Qué está pasando? Blue explícame._

—_Nos conocimos hace tiempo. En malas circunstancias._

_Al intervenir los guardias otro psicólogo fue a supervisar el grupo. Thierry era viejo y algunos de sus compañeros no aprobaban su metodología para manejar ese tipo de situaciones, sin mencionar que el chico nuevo una vez más estaba armando un escándalo y no llevaba ni tres horas de ingreso._

—_Llévenlo aislamiento _—_ordenó el más joven a los guardias._

—_Bardock _—_le llamo el rubio mientras el moreno era arrastrado fuera del salón _—_me voy en un par de horas va a ser una lástima no verte sufrir- dijo sonriendo. Los encargados de la seguridad llevaron al de cabellos alborotados a un cuarto donde solo entraba luz por una ventana de vidrio blindado que al menos le daba una vista al jardín._

…

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando el estómago Bardock protestaba exigiendo comida siendo esa la única razón que lo despertó de su pesado sueño que fue más bien un tipo de recuerdo. Soltó un bostezo aún estaba agotado el ejercicio nocturno no le había caído muy bien, aunque las ojeras se habían alivianado aun así tenía mal aspecto. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar ropa interior limpia y un pantalón. Buscó con la mirada su camiseta favorita se veía una parte bajo la cama se agachó para rescatarla, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con la cinta roja que le había quitado a Bra hace tiempo. Al tenerla entre sus dedos cerró los ojos para olerla, a pesar de ser muy leve aún estaba el aroma del perfume de la joven, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Enseguida tuvo una sensación extraña miró con horror la tela, la única reacción razonable que le dio su cerebro fue tirarla lo más lejos de él como si fuese algo peligroso que quemase.

—Ahora entiendo porque dicen que dormir es importante —ignoró por completo lo que había pasado lo más _importante_ era saciar su hambre.

Como su madre no estaba en casa lo único que podía comer eran las sobras de la cena o alguna sopa instantánea que compraban exclusivamente para él, lo único que podía cocinar eran huevos revueltos a diferencia de sus hermanos que si sabían cómo usar las ollas cosa que Bardock parecía imposible. Puso en marcha el microondas mirando con cara de tonto como el plato giraba en el interior del electrodoméstico.

—Hola —saludaron a unísono sus hermanos. Estaba tan concentrado que no los sintió entrar a la cocina ni mucho menos a la casa.

—Volvieron temprano ¿no me trajeron nada? —preguntó al ver que los echaban al basurero envoltorios de golosinas

—Son las cinco de la tarde ¿Recién despertaste? —preguntó el mayor— mamá tenía razón al dejarte descansar.

—No. No tenía más dinero —respondió el menor.

Gohan tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ponía a calentar agua en el hervidor eléctrico y echaba una bolsa de té en una taza.

—¿Te ganaste la lotería o te gusta mucho el té? —preguntó el de cabellos alborotados.

—No, mañana cumplo tres años de noviazgo con Videl. No creí que me fuese a soportar todo este tiempo, quiero regalarle algo especial, algo único para que sepa que siempre la voy amar…

Bardock por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se sintió el fuerte golpe de la culpa pues Gohan merecía a alguien mejor. Al despertarse esa mañana su perspectiva de las cosas habían cambiado, vio situaciones similares a la suya y por primera vez veía lo afortunado que era y como estaba fastidiando a quienes se preocupaban por él, estar sin drogas lo estaba ayudando y era consciente del apoyo que tenía.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices o solo es compromiso por el tiempo que llevan juntos?

—No seas idiota —le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido— Bardock esa es la chica a la que amo. Nunca podría dejarla, ni mucho menos mirar a otras.

Goten miró con interés la postura de Bardock, parecía incómodo con el tema. Creía que no se había equivocado al pensar que algo había pasado con Videl, ella lo negaba de forma creíble, lo que le llevaba a pensar que tal vez él pudo decirle lo que sentía y eventualmente ser rechazado, podría ser la razón por la que Videl parecía hostil cuando Bardock estaba cerca. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta principal se abrió permitiéndoles ver a su estresada madre, traía unas pesadas bolsas de compras que Gohan le ayudó a guardar. Rápidamente les explicó que un antiguo amigo de su padre había regresado a la ciudad antes de que iniciará el semestre y tras encontrarse lo invitó a cenar a él y su familia, el único inconveniente es que recordó la reunión durante la mañana.

Milk no tardo en diseñar un menú agradable y de gusto para todos. Goten era increíblemente diestro en la cocina por lo que fue reclutado como ayudante. Gohan por su parte ayudo con el orden y Bardock a la limpieza profunda de pisos y quitar el polvo de los muebles.

Esa tarde en casa de los Son las cosas estaban algo aceleradas más aun luego de que Goku llamará para avisar que tardaría un poco más en regresar. A pesar de eso Milk terminaba de acomodar el último plato en la mesa.

—Ya limpié todo ¿puedo sentarme un rato? —preguntó aburrido el de cabellos alborotados.

—Dúchate y cámbiate de ropa esa camisera apesta.

Bardock hizo caso sin quejarse ya que hasta el mismo sabía que le vendría bien poco de agua y jabón además se moría de hambre. Su plan para sobrevivir a la noche se trataba principalmente de comer rápido y encerrarse en su cuarto o en el de sus padres si quería ver algo en el televisor. Tenía entendido que los amigos de sus padres tenían una hija y algo que le fastidiaba eran los niños o eso descubrió hace tres años cuando una amiga de Milk los visitó con su hija pequeña quien insistía en jugar con Goten y Bardock este último al ignorar sus peticiones provocaba más gritos y llantos.

Terminada su ducha rápida bajo corriendo las escaleras sentándose junto a su padre. Ambos veían una serie de televisión que se trasmitía a las 21:00 p.m. Goku le relataba a su hijo los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido mientras se aseaba, siendo este el episodio de final de temporada en los espectadores se formaban más dudas que conclusiones.

—¿Llamó el tipo que le dejaba los mensajes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí y le dio a entender de que era como él mismo, pero hubo una explosión y se despertó en el hospital.

—¡No! Llevo esperando dos temporadas y me lo pierdo por una maldita ducha.

Frunció el ceño al ver los créditos tras acabarse el capítulo y antes de que pudiera quejarse o incluso soltar todos los insultos que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua el timbre le hizo redirigir la atención a las personas que llegaban a la casa. Goku saludo a su viejo amigo con un afectuoso abrazo, su esposa lo imitó de igual forma ya que los cuatro habían sido buenos amigos en secundaria.

—Chicos les presento a Krilin, su esposa Elizabeth y su hija

—Marron —se apresuró a decir Bardock. Recordaba el nombre de la chica cuando Vegetto se había presentado y la rubia conocía el de Bardock por Bra.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa tímida al reconocerlo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Goten incrédulo.

—Algo así, tenemos una amiga en común —se apresuró a decir la rubia esperando ver alguna reacción en él.

—He chicos tranquilos que sea linda no significa que deban acosarla —los molesto su padre y un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Goten que no pasó desapercibido.

—Marron —habló el de la cicatriz pasando un brazo por el cuello de Goten— te presentó a Goten. Tiene veinte años y, él —señaló al mayor para que la rubia lo mire— es Gohan, estudia pedagogía en historia. Debe saber algo de arte —la presentación fue bien recibida ya que una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

—Un gusto conocerlos chicos.

—Marron un gusto conocerte ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Gohan con curiosidad pues no era exactamente el tipo de personas que frecuentaba su hermano.

—Estudió historia del arte en la universidad Orange Star —respondió saciando la curiosidad del mayor ¿Todos están en la misma institución o no?

—Si —contestó Goten de forma apresurada.

La cena fue tranquila para todos mientras los viejos amigos hablaban de temas aburridos para los jóvenes ellos ya tenían su propia charla. Marron congenio mejor con Gohan, tenían más cosas y temas en común, pero Goten no se quedaba atrás. Bardock por su parte estaba aburrido, la historia no era algo que le llamara la atención aun así se quedó escuchando a ver si se enteraba de algo que le pudiera ser útil.

Llegada las once de la noche la familia de la rubia decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

El fin de semana había sido tranquilo no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Vegetto y Bardock estaban echados en el césped junto a otros dos de sus compañeros, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre adoptando esa zona como suya. Su tiempo libre se estaba acabando y sus cigarrillos también. El joven Son tenía la mirada en la joven de ojos color cielo, podía distinguirla a la distancia como siempre estaba acompañada de sus amigos y también el chico de la vez pasada.

—¡Bardock! —lo llamó uno de los chicos, distraído miró sin entender de que hablaban.

—¿Guapo no me digas que estas pensando en mi linda sobrina? —preguntó Brief.

Mientras los tres jóvenes se burlaban de él, se reincorporo dando una mala excusa dispuesto a ir a hablar con Bra pues tenían cosas pendientes.

—Hola —saludo de forma casual, las chicas respondieron incluso aun más animadas que él, por otro lado, Tarble respondió con cierta hostilidad.

Marron ya le había informado todo sobre la cena sobre todo lo encantador que era Gohan lo que ponía celoso a su amigo, detalle que ninguna noto.

—Vengo a cobrar tu invitación.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó divertida.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Bardock registro el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando la tela roja —te he ayudado un par de veces, esto me lo recuerda.

Bra no se esperaba eso por suerte esta vez no se ruborizo ya que eso había sido antes de la fiesta y no había recuerdos vergonzosos en ese entonces.

—Devuélvemela —exigió riéndose.

—Vamos por el café, me gusta el tradicional cargado y con dos de azúcar —su sonrisa de medio lado lo hacía ver más que lindo sexy. Sin hacerle caso tomó la tela y se la puso en la cabeza como la primera vez.

—Te lo invite. No dije que lo prepararía.

—Quería ver si te enojabas —respondió divertido.

La chica se despidió de sus amigos y junto al joven Son tomaron rumbo a la cafetería. Mientras Bra compraba los dichosos cafés Bardock la esperaba sentado "guardándole un asiento", esa fue su excusa porque en realidad se sentía algo mareado. Imaginaba que podía ser porque no había comida nada en las últimas horas y que estaba fumando un poco más de lo habitual.

—Aquí tienes café tradicional, dos sobres de azúcar y un muffin decorado con chips —dijo la chica dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias bonita ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar ese profesor? —la joven le dio un sorbo a su café sin entender muy bien de quien hablaban.

—No directamente, me mira y no sé qué cosas se imaginará, pero no creo que sean muy inocentes por esas expresiones raras que pone, me da asco.

El de cabellos alborotados frunció el ceño al parecer su charla no había convencido del todo al maestro, tendría que probar algo nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa no te gustan los muffins? —le pareció extraño que Bardock no lo tocara incluso se había tomado la molestia de alejarlo.

—No me gusta el glaseado rosa —confesó.

—¿No te gusta el color? —preguntó aguantando la risa.

—No, no es por el color es el sabor.

—Solo es dulce como cualquiera.

Lo que Bra no sabía y que Bardock tampoco le diría por vergüenza es que cuando era pequeño de más o menos unos seis años. Su madre les hizo muffins con glaseado rosa y ese mismo día el de cabellos alborotados había peleado con Gohan a modo de venganza el mayor le puso una cucaracha al biscocho de Bardock y desde ese día no comía muffins, no fue agradable morderlo y quedarse con la mitad del insecto en la boca.

Bra tomó el colorido pastelillo y se lo acercó a los labios.

—Pruébalo —él instintivamente puso una distancia segura entre él y el pastelillo —solo una mordida y verás todo lo que te has perdido —ella sacó un poco del glaseado con su dedo y lo probó como asegurándole que no tenía veneno. Bardock la imitó, pero en vez de probarlo suavemente paso su dedo por el labio inferior de la joven —¡oye! —se quejó.

—Quiero asegurarme que no sea tóxico.

Bra pasó suavemente la lengua por sus labios limpiando los rastros de la crema, decidida corto poco a poco la distancia entre ambos, paso su mano derecha por el cuello del joven, beso suavemente su mejilla distrayéndole mientras acariciaba su nuca y ahí fue cuando puso algo del betún en los labios del chico con su índice izquierdo.

La chica soltó una carcajada el ver la expresión de horror de su compañero, quien iba a limpiarse con la mano, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¿No eres intolerante a la lactosa o sí?

Negó con la cabeza y se vio obligado a lamer el glaseado, abrió los ojos como platos al notar que era dulce y con un ligero sabor a fresa.

—Es dulce.

—¿Es un pastel que esperabas?

—Creo que me gustan de nuevo.

—Ahora tú me debes una, te reconcilie con los muffins —sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡BRA! —gritó una chica desde la entrada de la cafetería. Sostenía con brazo a Marron y con el otro a Tarble obligándolos a entrar, ellos por su parte hacían todos los intentos posibles de llevársela sin buenos resultados —Necesito ayuda con Tiziano dime al menos ocho de sus obras, un poco de su vida y su influencia en el renacimiento.

—Estoy ocupada.

—¡Bra es urgente!

La joven Brief miró a sus amigos casi rogándoles con la mirada para que se la lleven lejos.

—Google lo tiene todo —intervino Tarble en su mejor intento por alejarla.

—Ya busqué ahí y no encontré lo que necesito. Bra solo es un minuto luego de eso juro que te dejo en paz. Por favor —suplicó con las manos juntas, ignorando por completo que la joven de cabello azul estaba en medio de algo.

—Bra te veo después —interrumpió Bardock, dejo un beso en la mejilla izquierda de la joven, tomó su vaso de café y dudo si debía llevarse el muffin, pero finalmente lo hizo y salió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería escuchar esos temas que él consideraba aburrido y ya había tenido suficiente con la charla de sus hermanos y Marron, no se creía capaz de soportar otra.

Le dio una mordida a su muffin y lamento haberlos odiado por tanto tiempo, sonriente, volvía para reencontrarse con su grupo de amigos y ya en otro momento él invitaría el próximo café.


End file.
